Mistaken Message
by AbbyS686
Summary: After having stalked his blog for weeks Levi can't get the brunette running it off his mind. Wanting nothing more than to meet the photographer behind the blog, Levi makes what he considers the biggest mistake he could have ever made in his entire life. But was it really? Or was the love of his life ready to fall into his hands, despite a little reluctantly?
1. Messaging Mistake

It was another sleepless night, the third time in a row. Levi knew there wasn't a chance in hell of him sleeping that night. This probably happened more often than not and Levi was at the point of not caring. Why should he? He was an adult, no one could tell him what he could or couldn't do any more. No one could tell him that he shouldn't spend the whole night on tumblr. Which was exactly what he had done for the past three nights, scrolling through the blog of probably the most amazing person in the world, well in Levis opinion at least. He would never admit that he had been stalking the poor kids blog for weeks now, building up the confidence to send a simple "hi". Confidence that he never found.

It was absurd, Levi didn't even have a tumblr blog, he had no idea why he was so nervous. But he was. For the first time in his life Levi Ackerman was nervous, because that brat had the brightest eyes, and a smile that could light up the world, and his arm around a pretty Asian girl. That was his downfall. The kid had his arm around someone else in his avatar, and Levi had no idea if it was a girlfriend or not. She was pretty, and tall, and Levi doubted he could compare. He was short, had a constant scowl and the bags under his eyes refused to leave. He made horrible jokes and was never good in social situations and he'd probably never be good enough to be that brats friend, or more.

He closed his laptop with a sigh, getting up from his chair and moving to the kitchen, yanking the fridge open he grabbed a half empty bottle of wine. Pouring himself a glass he sipped it carefully, watching the clock. It was barely past 3 am, much to Levi's dismay. He had work in the morning, and knew he wasn't going to sleep, which means he had nothing to pass the time. Except maybe stalking that brats blog again.

Levi shook his head, that'd be bordering on insane, even for him. He didn't even know if the brat was legal! Yet he always seemed to return to that blog, night after night. He didn't even have an interest in the content. It was all photography, pictures of birds and scenery. Stuff Levi didn't give two shits about. Once again he opened his laptop, cursing himself for being too weak to resist the pull of that shitty photography blog. Once again, for maybe the tenth time that week he opened the ask box, and started typing,

 _"hi.. I'm Levi. I really like your blog"_ DELETE. Delete delete delete. Start again,

 _"yo. I'm Levi. You're really cool, want to be friends?"_ DELETE. Delete delete delete. That didn't even sound like him? Start again,

 _"You're hot. Let's get together sometime."_ Levi stared at the message, it was what he wanted to say, but he knew it wouldn't go over well. Delete, once again. He sighed heavily, taking a few more sips of his wine before trying again.

 _"What area do you live in?"_ That was too creepy, delete. Start over,

 _"What's your name?"_ Still a bit creepy. Levi chugged the rest of his wine, wishing he just knew how to send a simple message. Getting up Levi grabbed himself another glass of wine, sipping it carefully but quickly. A total of four glasses of wine and Levi sat down at the desk once again, he squinted at the screen, deciding to try one last time before giving up.

 _"What's your name? Mines Levi. I think you're a good picture taker. We should see each other sometime."_ Send was hit before Levi even realized what he had done.

"No..." He whispered out loud, staring at the screen "I.. I didn't just do that." He pulled up Google in an instant, trying to figure out how to unsend the message. He had to figure out how to unsend that goddamn message! When his search results yielded nothing Levi slammed his lap top shut, slumping over the desk, wishing his life was over.

 **((AN: This story is already on AO3 but I've decided to spread it onto this site as well. So I'm uploading all the chapters at once, then will update this in time with AO3. Please feel free to leave a comment or visit my tumblr ( attack-on-stevenuniverse ). I hope you enjoy! This is the first chaptered fic I plan on actually finishing!))**


	2. Message Response

**Eren POV**

It was early, way to early for the brunette to be awake, in his opinion at least. The clock said it was 10 am, but Eren felt like it was 7. He was never much of an early riser. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes, glaring at his curtains which were wide open, sunlight glaring at him. Eren knew he had closed those curtains last night, which could only mean one thing, his sister Mikasa had opened them in an attempt to wake him up.

As he always did first thing in the morning, Eren checked his phone, scrolling through the notifications from last night. A few messages from group chats with friends, a few new likes and reblogs on his photography and an anonymous message. That was new. Eren rarely got messages on tumblr, not many people wanted to talk to a regular old photographer.

"Eren. You're awake." Mikasa stood at his door "I tried to get you up four times. You really should go to bed earlier." She turned away "I made breakfast." With those parting words she returned to the kitchen of their small apartment.

Eren got up, throwing on a shirt and heading to the kitchen, "what's for breakfast 'kasa?" Eren had been calling her by her nickname ever since the seventh grade and they had started leaning Spanish. The other kids had made fun of her because her name sounded like Spanish for "my house" so Eren got all his friends to start calling her 'kasa as a nickname.

"Eggs." Mikasa responded blandly. Eren nodded, he understood that Mikasa was just as much a morning person as he was, which meant, not at all.

He sat down at the table, it was old and definitely needed to be replaced, opening his laptop Eren opened tumblr, first checking the tags and comments others had placed on his reblogs. He always liked to know what people thought, so that he could take more pictures people would like. After that he opened the message. He read it once, read it twice, and read it once again. He couldn't tell if it was someone making fun of him or not. The message called him a "picture taker" what kind of word for photographer was that? Eren felt even a tiny bit offended to say the least. He looked up as Mikasa served him his eggs.

"Hey, 'kasa checkout this weird message I got last night." He turned to laptop to face her and started eating as she read. After a few minutes of thinking Mikasa closed the laptop.

"Don't respond. He's probably a stalker. Or a scam. Dont fall for it Eren." Her protective side was showing once again. She had always been a little too overprotective for Erens liking.

"Alright alright. I got it. Don't respond. I'm not an idiot Mikasa." He waved her off, bringing his laptop back to face himself he opened it again, ignoring the message he opened up his dashboard, scrolling though while he continued to eat. Once he was finished he stood, bringing his plate to the sink he rinsed it before putting it in the dishwasher. Eren picked up his camera, making sure he had plenty of space on it before he slung the strap around his neck, turning to Mikasa.

"I'm going to head out now, try to take some nice city photos." He smiled as he said that, photography had been his passion ever since he was a child. The idea of being able to capture a moment and keep it forever fascinated him.

"Try and get a job while you're at it." Mikasa said not looking up from the newspaper she was reading. Eren sighed, not wanting to argue about this now. He grabbed his laptop and laptop bag as well, waving goodbye as he left. Eren headed to the closest park first, it was the best place for people watching and scenery shots. He sat down on one of the benches, watching, trying to figure out what he should start with. Eren was very precise with his photos, he would never dare waste time or memory space on a photo that was less than perfect. Which is why he wasn't a huge fan of portraits. Humans weren't as still or as compliant when he directed them. Trees and flowers were perfect in Eren's eyes.

After a few hours Eren had taken enough pictures that he was happy with his work today. Collecting all his stuff he headed to the nearest Starbucks. After ordering he sat down and opened his laptop, sipping at his drink. He plugged in his camera and started transferring the photos to his laptop, filtering through them to decide which ones he would post that day. Eren didn't go out every day, so he had to save some for days when he didn't have time to take new pictures. Once the images had been transferred he chose the ones he thought were the best and uploaded them one by one onto his blog. A slight smile on his lips as they popped up, proud of his work. He found himself hoping this mystery Levi liked them.

Eren froze, why did he just think that? For all he knew this mystery Levi was a stalker and a serial killer. But, he found himself hoping he wasn't. Eren sighed, opening his inbox he read the message one last time.

"'Kasa is going to kill me.." He muttered as he wrote out a response. "Hey, I'm glad you like my photos. I don't really want to share my name but, if you have a tumblr account we can talk privately? You seem nice." Eren hoped his response was seen by this mystery man, he found himself wanting to learn more.

 **Levi POV**

Levi had just gotten home from work, it was 5 at night and he really hoped he could sleep that night. He had worried himself half to death about that stupid fucking message. Hanji wouldn't shut up today and Levi was on the verge of murdering something. Right after a quick drink to soothe his nerves.

Getting himself a small glass of scotch on the rocks he sat down at his desk, opening his laptop. He hadn't exited out of that brats blog last night and so here it was right in front of him. The kid had uploaded a few new photos. They were good, not that Levi was necessarily much of a critic. He knew next to nothing about photography. Scrolling through he stopped. Staring at the webpage. The kid had responded, he hadn't been scared off, he had responded. Levi had no idea what he would do next. On one hand, he wanted to make a blog, talk to this kid, get to know him. On the other hand, he knew that he would probably fuck it up and never get another chance.

With a sigh Levi opened tumblr, clicking on create blog. He figured he might as well take the chance since it was offered to him.


	3. Fuck Technology

It was official. Levi hated technology. He hated how complex it was just to make a fucking blog. It was so frustrating Levi had been reduced to the point of having to call Hanji. Much to Hanji's delight, they had rushed over as quickly as they could, demanding to know who this kid was that Levi was willing to make a blog for. But they had helped, and now Levi stared at his blank blog, trying to figure out what the hell he should fill it with. Levi knew it would be creepy as hell if he messaged the kid with a brand new blog that had no posts. Levi refused to look like a stalker, despite the fact that he felt like he is one. Hanji peered over his shoulder

"You should follow some blogs first. Like some things. Oh, don't forget to follow that kids blog." Hanji suggested, dragging the mouse up to the search bar, typing the brats blog name in. Hitting the follow button they went back to the search bar.

"Alright shorty, what do you like?" They chuckled at the glare Levi shot their way, relinquishing the keyboard to Levi to let him type.

"You say that as if I have likes." Levi snorted, thinking for a minute before deciding. He typed in the word "photography" deciding that if he was going to catch the kids interest he should start with something common. After liking and reblogging a few pictures he found interesting Levi decided to move on to his next "like".

It took Levi awhile to decide what to type in, he really didn't have much that he liked, and he was positive if he kept reblogging photography the brat would find it suspicious.

"Do you like cats? Who am I kidding, everyone likes cats." Hanji suggested, ever the helpful friend. They leaned over Levi and started typing "kitten". Scrolling through they reblogged a few posts for Levi. The further they scrolled down and the more they reblogged the less stressed Levi felt. The kitten tag was clearly a nice place. Until you got too deep. Levi slammed the laptop shut,

"What the ever loving fuck was that a picture of?!" He turned to Hanji, having just had his eyes burned out by a picture of a hairy overweight man in a diaper wearing ears asking if someone would be a daddy to his kitten. Levi decided he hated technology even more now. He sent a glare in Hanji's direction given they were dying laughing on the floor.

"Hanji, get the fuck up. It wasn't that funny." Levi growls, feeling annoyed by how easily Hanji found every bit of his horror amusing. He shoots them another one of his death glares as they stand.

"Sorry short stack, but that was the most emotion I've seen out of you all day, and it was evoked by a weird fetish man in a diaper." Hanji did their best not to laugh anymore, feeling the death waves radiating off of Levi. They leaned over and opened the laptop, closing Tumblr. Hanji turned to Levi,

"Okay, let's brainstorm. What do you do during the day? Hobbies? Classes? What do you want to be?" Hanji had always been a fan of brainstorming, they found it a good way to organize their cluttered brain.

"I work during the day, obviously. We work together shit for brains. Hobbies, besides drinking, I'd say none. And why the hell would I be taking a class when I got kicked out of high school?" Levi responded blandly, standing up to go get himself another scotch. He knew he would need it.

"Well... How about fighting? You used to get into a lot of fights in school! I'm sure you could find something interesting around that. How about karate? Or boxing? Or-" Levi cut Hanji off mid sentence.

"Fighting is one of the reasons why I got kicked out in the first place. Don't bring it up." He took a sip of his drink, the familiar burn travelling down his throat. Levi hated this, he hated having to put out his likes and interests, he hated having to be so fucking open. But every time he thought of those bright green eyes, Levi knew he had to do this, he had to at least make an attempt at getting close to this kid. He sighed,

"Does it even matter? Can't I just go say hi, and say I made this blog just so I could talk to you?" Levi asked, turning to Hanji. This was way too much work for Levi considering how little sleep he had been getting recently. He pulled open the kids blog, opening the ask box.

"Levi.. I don't think that's the best idea. It's kind of stalker like." Hanji protested, already seeing a million ways this could go wrong, and only one where it could go right.

"I don't care." Levi had spent so much time making a fucking blog and trying to find a fucking interest and being fucking traumatized by the depths of the Internet to wait. He refused to lie to this kid for the sake of seeming less creepy.

 _"It's Levi. I made a blog so I can talk to you."_ Short, sweet, to the point. Just how Levi liked it. Hitting send Levi sighed, gesturing for Hanji to leave as he awaited the response, hoping there would at least be one.

Hanji nodded, they were used to being kicked out like this when they were no longer helpful to Levi, it was part of being one of Levi's friends. Hanji left with a slight smile on their lips, they really hoped it worked out for Levi, he had been too lonely for too long.

Levi slumped over at his desk, falling asleep for the first time in days.

The next morning when he awoke Levi sat up with a yawn, checking the clock on the bottom of his laptop. The numbers read 6:30, Levi had managed to sleep through a whole night. Thank the lord. His eyes travelled up the screen to land on a small 1 next to the little mail icon on his Tumblr. Levi was suddenly a lot more awake. He brought the mouse up and clicked on the icon, staring when he saw the private response from the green eyed kid.

 _"Hi Levi, it's nice to meet you I'm surprised you put in the effort to make a blog just for me XD I didn't want to put my name out there before but I have a feeling I can trust you. My names Eren. We should be friends :D"_

Eren. That was his name. It was nice, a nice name, Levi liked it. Now he knew more, his name was Eren, he uses emojis while talking, and he's a photographer. Levi stood, content that things would work out for the first time since he had found that stupid photography blog.


	4. New Method of Communication

It had been two months since the two had started talking, and Levi found it a bit annoying having to log into Tumblr every time he wanted to talk to Eren. It's not like he used Tumblr for anything else. He only went on to talk to the green eyed beauty. Levi had found out a lot about him in those two months, Eren seemed really open about his life, almost as if he was lonely.

Levi didn't mind being the one Eren was so open to, he liked learning all these new things about him. Like how the pretty girl in his avatar was not his girlfriend but instead his adopted sister, much to Levi's content. That he was hoping to find a job that deals with photography, something Levi figured he would want to do. That he lived in the same state as him, and that the kid was legal, still a bit younger than what Levi would usually go for, but legal. All things Levi had been hoping to find out from the start.

But no amount of information could distract Levi from the fact that it was annoying for him to have to contact him through something he never would've normally used. That annoyed him, which is why he decided to type up the message he was sending now,

 _"Do you have some other way I can contact you? Like a number?"_ He read the message over a few times, making sure it didn't sound too demanding. Even after talking with Eren for months Levi was still nervous about every message he sent. He was so used to pushing people away he was scared he was going to push Eren away by accident. Levi decided the message wasn't too demanding, so he sent it. Hoping Eren would agree to give him his number.

It wasn't long before a reply came, it seemed like Eren was on all the time, he always replies so quickly.

 _"I'm not sure I should just hand it over. :/ sorry. How about Skype? Or are you too old for that? XD"_

After awhile Levi had started finding the overuse of emojis somewhat endearing. The age joke? Not so endearing. Levi regretted having shared his age, 35, with the 22 year old, Eren hadn't stopped making age jokes since. It got on Levi's nerves that the brat thought he was so much better just because he was a bit younger. Okay, a lot younger, and a lot smarter, and a lot more technologically advanced, and probably better than Levi in a lot of ways. Not that Levi would ever admit that, even to himself.

Levi searched his brain, trying to think of what Skype was. He faintly remembered Hanji mentioning it to him once or twice. He minimized the browser, looking at the applications on his screen. If he could remember Hanji talking about it so much, odds are she had made him install it. A small cloud thing with a big "S" in it caught his eye. Was that Skype? Levi double clicked on it, the application opening. The name Skype popped up and Levi knew he had found it, staring at the screen that asked him to log in. He couldn't for the life of him remember if he had an account, or if he only downloaded the application to humour Hanji.

Levi sighed as he picked up his phone, calling Hanji. If he had actually made an account, they would know for sure, they always knew this kind of random stuff about him like passwords and accounts. Since they were the one usually convincing him to make all these accounts.

"Yello!" Hanji always answered the phone with that, Levi figured they thought they were being cute or hip or whatever. He truly found it quite annoying.

"Hanji. What's my skype info?" Levi didn't want to waste time on this conversation, he wanted to go back to talking with Eren.

"Ah! You're finally going to use it? Oh, I bet it's Eren isn't it. It is! I can totally hear you blushing over the phone!" Levi held the phone at arms distance away until Hanji had finished gushing.

"I don't blush Hanji. And it's impossible for you to hear that over the phone even if I did. Now what's my skype info?" He didn't have time for her over excitedness. He wanted to respond to the brat soon, for reasons he doubted he could even explain to himself.

"Relax relax. I'm only joking of course. I'm a scientist, of course I know that you can't hear a blush! Wait a minute, I'll text it to you. But before you hang up Levi! Promise you you'll video call me on Skype sometimes." Hanji would hate for Levi to use another great piece of technology just for this Eren guy and not for the many wonderful things this technology offered apart from contacting a cute boy.

"Yeah sure. I'll chat with you on there or whatever." He replied, his phone dinging soon afterwards with his info in a text from Hanji. Levi hung up on his conversation with her and looked at the log in information as he typed it in.

Soon he was in, he quickly skipped through all the notifications and things asking him to add more information to his profile. He looked at what was already there. Just his name and a picture. The picture must've been from at least two or three years ago, Levi looked a bit younger and a lot less tired. In fact he almost looked... Attractive. It was a good pitcture, one Levi bet that Hanji had taken when he wasn't paying attention. He wasn't going to change it, at least the brat wouldn't think he looked too old until they actually met.

Levi pulled open tumblr again, sending Eren a quick message;

 _"Yeah, I have skype. Send me your username."_ Levi was glad Eren was never scared off by his bluntness, Levi doubted he'd be able to turn down his rude nature even if the boy had asked. It was just part of who he was, and the fact that Eren liked that only made Levi lust after him more.

He glanced at the screen to see the response, typing in the username that Eren had sent him into the search bar on Skype and sent him a request to be friends before clicking on his profile picture to enlarge it. Eren looked... Stunning as always, a slight cocky grin on his face with a nice tan on his skin. He had his head tilted slightly, just enough that his bangs framed his face perfectly. In this picture Levi had a much better view of his eyes than he did with Eren's Tumblr picture. The longer he stared at those eyes, the less he could tell what colour they were. At first glance, they were a nice light green, but the more Levi looked the more they seemed to have a more blue tint. Around his pupils there were a few gold flecks that could only be seen if you had been staring into his eyes with as much determination as Levi had been for the past two minutes. Levi was feeling more and more like a stalker each day, and each day he was feeling more and more comfortable with it.

He wanted this kid to be in his life. No, he needed this kid to be in his life. Levi was obsessed.

He closed the picture, seeing that Eren had already accepted his request to be friends and had already sent him a message.

 _"Do u want to video chat now? If u aren't busy :)"_


	5. Worry

Levi rushed to the bathroom, making sure he didn't look too much like a complete mess. He stared at the mirror, dark circles under his eyes giving him the appearance of a racoon, his face thin with no expression, his eyes made him look like he was in a constant state of boredom, and he looked way too pale to be healthy. This was bad, he couldn't let Eren see him like this. He was a mess. The only redeeming factor was his hair, which was perfectly parted slightly to the side, his undercut freshly shaved.

The more Levi stared at his reflection, the more he hated it. The more he hated himself. He couldn't have been lucky enough to be born with tan skin and sparkling eyes like the beauty he had fallen so hard for. Instead he had features that took a lot more work to make appealing, work Levi wasn't willing to put in.

He sighed, he wanted to video chat with Eren, he really did. He wanted to see how Eren gestured when he spoke, he wanted to hear what Eren sounded like, he wanted to see that beautiful face say his name. But, he knew the second that Eren saw Levi's face, he would be repulsed and finally scared away after all this time. Levi doubted the kid would stay long if he saw how boring and uninterested Levi looked. Levi doubted the kid would ever talk to him ever again once he saw how bland Levi was. Levi was terrified, he couldn't video chat with the brunette, he couldn't risk losing him.

 _"Sorry, busy right now. Maybe tomorrow."_ Levi sent the quick message before closing his laptop, no longer in the mood to talk to Eren.

He stood, walking to the kitchen, opening the fridge. He hadn't stocked up on anything lately, he had been rushing home from work to message Eren and hadn't been out anywhere, let alone shopping in almost two weeks. The result; an empty fridge, and an empty stomach. He closed the fridge door, pulling out his phone, debating between ordering Chinese, or calling Hanji to see if they had any spare food. Forgetting to get food was somewhat common for Levi and usually Hanji came to the rescue. With that in mind, Levi dialled their number.

"Yello!" Again with that stupid greeting. Levi knew Hanji had caller ID, he knew that they knew it was him, so why they continued to use that god awful greeting was a mystery to him.

"I'm hungry and my fridge is empty." Levi always preferred getting straight to the point, greetings and pleasantries were too much work for him.

"Did you forget to get food again? Jesus Levi... What am I going to do with you?" Hanji sounded worried, but it was hard to tell given that they always used a very excited tone. Levi knew them well enough by now to tell though, Hanji was worried about him. He had no idea why.

"Bring me food or something, obviously." He couldn't understand why they didn't just say they were heading over and bringing food, that's what they usually did. Something was fishy.

"I'm actually planning on meeting Erwin tonight for dinner. But, you can join." Hanji offered, there was definite worry in their voice now. Levi was getting more and more suspicious. It was almost as if Hanji was scared he would deny their request. That didn't make sense, he was hungry, what reason would Levi have to decline?

"I'll be there. The usual restaurant right?" Erwin, Hanji and Levi used to eat at a local restaurant every month, but they seemed to have stopped inviting Levi recently. He looked at the date, realizing that today would've been the third one in a row he would've missed if Hanji hadn't invited him now.

"Yeah, meet us there soon. I'm so glad you're coming with us this time Levi!" Their bubbly attitude had returned as they hung up. Levi stared at the phone for a few minutes. That had been strange, Hanji had always been strange but he had never heard them this worried before. He had certainly never heard them so excited to know he was going with them, it sounded fake. It wasn't his fault he hadn't been there the past two times, they hadn't invited him and he had been busy. Busy talking to Eren.

Speaking of Eren, Levi opened up the computer, checking his response on Skype before he left to go meet with Hanji and Erwin.

 _"Aw thats to bad :( we will have to talk tomorrow. I can't wait to see u! :)"_

Now Levi felt guilty, he had denied the love of his life something he wanted. That was unacceptable in Levi's mind. He couldn't allow Eren to be sad. Levi needed Eren to be happy, so he could be happy. Eren only deserved the best, and Levi had made him send a sad face. It made Levi start to wonder if he was even worthy of Eren. The love of his life didn't need someone like Levi, Eren was too perfect for him. One thought tried to push itself into the front of his mind; when had he started calling Eren the love of his life? Levi shook his head, there wasn't time for thoughts like that. All that matters is that Eren is in his life, and Levi would do anything to keep it that way.

He stood, grabbing his jacket, wallet, and keys as he left the apartment, locking the door behind him. Levi left the building heading to the restaurant where he would meet up with his friends. A plan already forming in his mind on how to bring up Hanji's unnecessary worrying. Levi was fine, absolutely goddamn fine.


	6. An Amazing Stroke of Luck

"Levi! I'm so glad you could make it!" Hanji rushed at the shorter man, hugging him tightly, much to Levi's displeasure. Hanji had been worried about their friend, he rarely talked with them anymore and he had usually turned down their invitations to their monthly dinner out lately. This was the first time since Levi had met Eren that he had agreed to come.

"Yeah yeah, thanks for inviting me." Levi muttered, Erwin giving a slight smile.

"It's good to see you Levi. You haven't been to dinner with us lately." Erwin commented as they walked into the restaurant, allowing themselves to be led to an empty table. Once they had sat down and ordered Levi set his gaze on Hanji.

"Okay. What's up shitty glasses? Why haven't I been invited these past two months and why did you sound so fucking worried over the phone?" Levi knew there had to be something up, and he didn't want to beat around the bush, he wanted the truth. He felt like he was losing the only two friends he had.

"Levi. We did invite you. We've been trying to talk to you everyday." Erwin cut in, confused as to why Levi seemed so on edge. Levi looked like a mess, something Erwin wasn't used to. Levi looked like he hadn't slept or eaten or done anything but work and talk with this mystery Eren in the two months since they had last talked. He now understood why Hanji had warned him earlier that Levi wasn't doing all right lately.

"What do you mean you've been inviting me? Don't lie to me! The two of you have been ignoring me and now I see that the only one who cares about me is Eren!" Levi stood, their food hadn't arrived yet but he felt a burning need to go talk to Eren. He needed his green eyed beauty. Hanji grabbed his arm,

"Levi. Sit down. Let's talk about this." They were willing to put aside their usual cheery attitude for the sake of helping their friend. Levi had been different, he was always distant, but lately he had been even more distant than usual. Over the past few months he had ignored every invitation anywhere with the excuse that he was busy. He had refused to talk to anyone and if you were lucky enough to talk to him, he always redirected the conversation to Eren. This obsession was unhealthy. Hanji decided to bring in upon themselves to help Levi. No matter how long it took.

"Shut up! I don't need you guys!" Levi tore his arm out of their grasp before turning and walking out of the restaurant, his fists clenched at his aides. Levi needed to punch something, he needed to hurt someone, he needed to let out this anger. How dare they be worried about him? Couldn't they see that he was fine? Couldn't they see that Eren made him happy? Couldn't they see that Eren was all that mattered in his life?

Levi was seething with anger the whole way home, not even noticing as he bumped into someone, the other person stumbling back a few steps.

"Sorry!" The other person said, gaining their footing before checking the camera around his neck, making sure it was okay. "hey, are you okay?"

Levi looked up at the person, they were taller than him by a good couple inches, the guy had a camera around his neck, he was tan, with a mess of brunette hair and sparkling green eyes. Levi's eyes widened, he had, by some amazing stroke of luck ran into Eren. He must have been staring for too long because Eren looked confused and a bit awkward.

"Do I know you?" He asked, waving a hand in front of Levi, concerned that he didn't seem to be responding "did you hit your head or something?" Eren had the most beautiful voice Levi had ever heard, it was perfect and beautiful and Levi wanted to hear it every single day for the rest of his life. He felt like he could live off that voice.

"I'm fine." Levi brushed himself off, he didn't want Eren worrying about him "I'm Levi. You want to come back to my place? I'll make it up for bumping into you." He offered, he didn't know if Eren recognized him or not, but he already knew that he wanted Eren in his house, he was sure Eren would fit right in, they'd be happy. Levi would be happy and he would do everything possible to make Eren happy as well.

"You're Levi? You look a bit younger in your profile picture on Skype." Eren was wary, Levi seemed nice, but he looked so much different. He looked starved and tired and Eren wasn't sure if he should trust him. But he shook his head, clearing his thoughts, Levi was a friend and he looked like he needed help. Eren wanted to help him, he was actually a little glad he had bumped into Levi, now that he finally got to meet the guy he had been talking to for so long.

"Sure, let's go back to your place. Are you hungry? We can pick up a pizza on the way." Eren was putting his trust in Levi, deciding to ignore the voice in the back of his head trying to tell him this was probably a bad idea.


	7. Suspicions

**((AN: this is where the story takes a slightly darker turn and I know that not everybody will like it so be prepared.))**

They didn't talk much on the way to Levi's apartment. Eren was filled with questions he didn't know how to ask, and Levi didn't seem to be in the mood to talk. He only stared straight ahead, looking as if he was lost in thought. Eren was worried about Levi, he clearly needed help and he was showing some signs of depression. Eren wanted nothing more than to help his friend. On the other hand, Levi was ecstatic, he had found the love of his life, and now he knew it was fate. They were meant to be together and surely Eren knew that as well. What else besides date would cause the two to run into each other?

The two stopped at a local pizza place, getting a large. Levi kept his opinion to himself as he internally cringed at the size, he would have to make sure that Eren didn't usually eat that much, otherwise he would have to fix that habit. He needed Eren to be healthy, and happy, and his. Once they had gotten their pizza Eren offered to carry it, he sounded uncertain, as if he was regretting this. Why? Why would Eren regret this? They were finally together, and Eren would soon realize how great that was. Right?

They arrived at the apartment soon, Levi unlocking the door and letting Eren in.

"It's... Empty." Eren commented, he was used to his own apartment that he shared with his sister, which was always very cluttered with all their stuff. Eren then remembered that he should call Mikasa, he usually wasn't out this late and she was probably worried. He pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked, his hand locking the door "who are you calling? I thought we were just going to be alone, just the two of us." His voice sounded just a bit threatening, but not enough for Eren to pick up on its implications.

"Just my sister. I need to tell her that I'm going to be out a little longer." Eren responded, still not picking up on the hostile mood coming from Levi. He dialled the phone, his sister picking up immediately.

"Eren! Where are you? You should be home, it's going to get dark soon." Mikasa sounded beyond worried, which wasn't a first. Eren always thought she over reacted about things when it came to him.

"I'm fine 'kasa, I'm just letting you know I'm going to be out a bit later. I promise I'm fine." Eren replies, with a bored almost 'don't mother me' kind of tone. Levi reached forward grabbing the phone before Mikasa could respond, hitting the end call button.

"There. Now you've told her all you needed to. Now we can spend some time together." Levi handed the phone back to Eren, he kept a fake smile on his face, but inside he was seething. Eren was here, in his house, with him, and yet he wanted to talk to someone else? That was unacceptable. Levi was sure that Eren would learn that soon enough.

"Oh. Uh okay. Do you want to eat?" Eren was a bit confused, Levi seemed to be a little clingy, he hadn't seemed like the clingy type online. But maybe this was another reason why he needed help, Eren was determined to help him, no matter what it took.

Levi nodded, pulling out plates and forks and knives, placing a piece of pizza on each plate. He handed a set of utensils to Eren before sitting down and cutting his pizza up in bite sized pieces.

"Thanks." Eren commented, setting the fork and knife aside before sitting down and picking up the pizza with his hands. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Levi giving him a glare deadly enough to kill a small animal. Eren slowly set the pizza down, glancing at how Levi had cut his pizza up. It was strange, and Eren said so.

"That's... A different way of eating it. I've never seen someone cut up their pizza before. I usually eat it with my hands." He said, his chuckle cut off by the glare coming from Levi, it was even more intense and Eren hated having someone look at him like that.

"If you're going to stay here, you will eat like a civilized human being." Levi practically growled, he hated the idea of the love of his life being so sloppy. It was unacceptable. Eren raised his eyebrows in shock before getting his fork and knife, he had never seen someone respond like that to someone eating pizza, and did Levi say stay here? As in he wasn't planning on letting Eren leave? Eren shook his head, that was silly, Levi was just a regular guy. A regular guy who had a few issues. Eren was sure he could handle changing a few habits for the sake of a friend.

Once they had finished their pizza Levi turned on the tv "come watch a movie with me." He beckoned Eren over, patting the seat beside him.

"I really should go, 'kasa will kill me if I'm not home soon." Eren said, pulling on his jacket. He felt weird being here, like he was trapped. Eren wasn't sure why, this apartment was bigger than his own but in this apartment he felt like he was captured, Eren hated that feeling.

Levi stood and was in front of the door in seconds "no! You can't! Please... You have to stay!" His voice was full of despair, he was torn up inside with the idea that Eren might ever even consider leaving.

"Levi. I need to go home." Eren was confused, this was the most emotion he had ever heard from Levi, and it was triggered by his leaving.

"Please... Just stay the night." Levi pleaded, his arms blocking the door, no matter what he couldn't let his green eyed beauty leave. He was his, and Levi didn't like to let what was his out of sight.

"Levi..." Eren started, but he paused and that's when it clicked. Levi was just lonely, he didn't want to be alone and he clearly had some problems, maybe if Eren spent the night, he could figure out how to help him.

"I'll stay, okay? It'll be fun, like a sleepover." Eren wasn't sure why he regretted his words immediately after he said them. But, the smile that spread across Levi's face made Eren forget all his worries, how bad could it be? He was sure Mikasa would understand.

Mikasa POV

This was suspicious, Eren was always home before dark, and she knew he wasn't hanging out with friends because she would've been invited as well. Mikasa was worried, what if something bad had happened? Once the clock hit midnight and Eren still wasn't home she needed to investigate.

He had his camera with him, but he had forgotten his laptop at home on the kitchen table. Perfect. Mikasa opened it, if he had a new friend he hadn't told her about that was great, but she needed to know that that was it. That he was with a friend and he hadn't been hurt. She pulled up his Tumblr, glad that he had forgotten to log out, looking through his messages, he had been talking to someone lately, in fact for awhile. She clicked on the name of the blog, there wasn't much there. It was suspicious, but for now Mikasa was content. So he had a friend? It was bound to happen eventually that he had a friend she didn't know about. They had always been in the same group of friends, she was glad Eren had finally branched off to make his own friends.

She just hoped that Eren was with his new friend, and not hurt.


	8. Locks

**((AN: yeah so this is the point where if you're not into kidnapping, turn around and don't read this. From here on out the story involves kidnapping, obsessiveness, possessiveness, and Stockholm Syndrome. Please don't read if you're uncomfortable with any of that.))**

The second Eren was asleep that night, Levi left, he needed to get some supplies and he definitely needed to stock up on food. He didn't plan on leaving the house anytime soon now that he had the one thing worth living for in his bed, fast asleep. First he stopped by a hardware store, getting new locks and new keys for all the doors in his apartment, including ones that locked from the outside. Levi knew that Eren would be scared at first, but he knew that the beauty would soon learn that they were truly meant to be. Until then, Levi had to make sure his green eyed beauty couldn't leave. If Eren left, Levi wasn't sure what he would do.

Once Levi had stocked up on everything he could ever possibly need he walked back to the apartment. It was still dark and he was sure Eren was still asleep. He was quiet when he returned to the apartment, making sure not to make too much noise while he put away the large amount of food, most of it cans that would last awhile. Levi had no idea how long it would take for Eren to realize that he belonged here, with Levi.

After putting away the food Levi checked the clock, it was almost 4 in the morning, he had to work fast. First he pulled out the locks he had gotten. One needed a key for both sides, that one went on the front door. He went around replacing all the locks, making it so that you could only lock it from the outside. Finally at around 7 there was only one lock left. The lock to the bedroom door.

Levi was surprised that Eren hadn't woken up yet, even if the boy managed to sleep through the noise of changing all the locks, Levi didn't appreciate someone sleeping past 7 in his home. It was unacceptable. He decided to leave the bedroom door alone, it's not like his beauty could escape the apartment either way now. He stepping inside, finding Eren fast asleep, much to Levi's displeasure. He flicked on the lights, watching as Eren groaned.

"Get up. It's morning." He said blandly to the boy who only groaned and rolled over. Levi's eye gave a slight twitch as he saw the sloppiness that used to be his well made bed.

"I said, get up. Or I'm not making you breakfast." Levi knew he needed to be nice to the love of his life, he needed to make sure Eren was happy. Eren groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes,

"What time is it?" He asked groggily. He seemed a bit out of it.

"7:15 now, and you need to get up. How do you like your eggs?" Levi asked, deciding that he would make the boy comfortable before giving him the list of rules for the apartment, which was probably quite extensive compared to what he was used to.

"Huh? It's so early..." Eren muttered "I like my eggs scrambled, is that okay?" He stretched his arms over his head, Levi's bed was comfortable, Eren could get used to it, though he knew he'd have to leave after breakfast, Mikasa was probably very worried about him.

Levi nodded before heading to the kitchen, trusting that the boy would get up. He liked the fact that Eren had asked if it was okay, he would learn quickly. Levi made a mental note to find out what size clothes Eren wore so he could get some for him. He hummed to himself as he prepared the eggs, making enough for both of them. Once they were done he turned around to see Eren standing in the doorway to the kitchen, at least he was up. Levi liked that he listened, it would make everything easier. He placed both plates on the table, sitting down at one to eat. Eren sat down at the other.

"After breakfast I have to go, sorry. I can probably come by tomorrow if you want to hang though. I promised Mikasa I'd spend some time with her today." Eren explained in between bites, not noticing the slight smirk on Levi's lips. He also had yet to notice how the locks all seemed a little different, like they were newer.

"Eren. You can't leave me. It's fate that we met last night, and we are meant to be together. I don't want you running off to see a girl." Levi tilted his head slightly to the side as if he was curious about something,

"Or do you want to leave me alone? I'm not sure what I'd do if you left me..." Levi knew he was guilt tripping Eren but he didn't care, he needed Eren to stay.

"Levi. I'll be back to see you tomorrow, I'm not leaving you. We're friends right? It's normal for friends to run into each other... There's no reason to be so upset." Eren was confused, Levi was like a completely different person now than he was online. He seemed almost broken, and Eren wanted to know who made him like this. Who made Levi so scared of someone leaving? Eren wanted to help Levi, and he felt guilty having said those words. He knew that by saying he had to leave would hurt Levi, and he felt bad that he had to hurt him. But Eren couldn't stay here, that'd be insane, he had his own apartment to return to.

"Fine." Levi have a slight smirk and it scared Eren a little. "Go ahead and leave." Levi stood, carrying his empty plate to the sink he started washing it immediately. Eren was definitely confused now, what was with the sudden mood change? Just a second ago Levi had told him to stay, now he was saying Eren should leave? Eren stood, handing his empty plate to Levi for him to wash. Eren gave an apologetic smile,

"I promise I'll come back tomorrow and we can spend some time together." He said, waiting for Levi to respond before he left. When Levi didn't respond he shrugged, heading to the door he pulled on his shoes. Saying one last goodbye Eren tried to turn the door handle. It was locked. He looked at the door, the only way to unlock it was a key.

"Hey Levi? Where's the key?"

"When you learn that it's rude to just decide for yourself that you're allowed to leave I'll tell you."


	9. Not The Levi He Knew

"Levi. This isn't funny. I need to get home." Eren crossed his arms, did Levi think this was some kind joke? Keeping him trapped here?

"Eren we are meant to be. What if you had run into someone else on that street? What if you had run into someone who took one look at your beautiful eyes and wanted to hurt you? I don't want to hurt you Eren! I'm keeping you safe!" Levi's voice got a bit louder with every sentence, until he was yelling the last one. Levi truly believed every word he said. Eren couldn't leave. He would get hurt and Levi knew he couldn't live with himself knowing he could've kept the green eyed beauty safe.

"Levi. You're insane. You can't just keep me locked up in here! You're crazy! You're completely beyond saving! You can't lock people up Levi! It's a crime! I'll call the police!" Eren pulled out his phone, he was terrified, this wasn't the Levi he knew. This was some psycho and Eren had to escape.

Before he could even dial 911 Levi had tackled Eren to the ground, wrenching the phone out of his hand and throwing it across the room. Levi stood, dusting himself off, he reached a hand out to help Eren stand.

"Sorry, but I can't let you leave and get hurt." Levi looked torn, he needed to protect his green eyed beauty, and it pained him that the boy didn't seem to understand. It hurt even more when the boy refused his hand, getting up on his own.

"I don't need your help Levi." He looked to the side to see his phone broken on the ground, he had no escape. If he couldn't leave, Eren would convince Levi he could take care of himself. He crossed over to the couch in the living room, sitting down on it,

"Levi. People are going to notice I'm gone soon. I hope you realize that you're a fucking monster." Eren was furious, but he kept himself turned away from Levi. Eren knew that when he saw the hurt in Levi's eyes he would want to help the man. As long as Eren didn't feel bad for the man he knew he'd be able to remember that Levi couldn't be saved. He was insane.

Levi said nothing, sitting down beside Eren. He felt a bit guilty when he saw how angry Eren was, but Levi knew he'd grow to understand. Levi knew that one day Eren would see that this was meant to be. Levi was just protecting him. Levi refused to harm his green eyed beauty, one day Eren would see that. A few minutes of silence and Levi picked up the remote, turning on the tv, he pulled up Netflix.

"Eren. You can choose what we watch and then later we can talk about our new arrangements. Okay?" Levi hoped the boy would respond, he hated this silence, he wanted Eren to talk to him. He wanted Eren to love him. But, until he did Levi was willing to compromise. He would let Eren have a bit of freedom for now. But Eren stayed silent, and the silence was deafening. Levi had no idea how to get through to the boy.

"Or... Do you want to take some pictures?" Levi suggested, turning off the tv. He hoped that something that was obviously part of his routine would help cheer Eren up. But Eren stayed silent, standing up and going to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. It was the only room where the locks hadn't been replaced so Eren managed to lock it from the inside.

He sat on the bed, staring at his hands. How could he have been so stupid? Mikasa had told him not to respond to that message. Mikasa had been right. He hoped Mikasa would call the police, and save him. For once in his life Eren was glad that Mikasa was overprotective, she would call the police and find him and save him. Eren just needed to make sure Levi didn't kill him before that happened. He looked up when there was a lock on the door.

"Eren please. Come out and we can talk. Don't leave me alone. I'm protecting you..." Levi's voice said from the other side of the door.

Eren sighed, standing up he unlocked the door. If he was going to survive, he had to get on Levi's good side. So for now, he would let Levi talk to him. He sat back down on the bed, looking away as Levi sat beside him.

"Eren. I'm sorry but I have to keep you safe. There are people out there who might want to hurt you. I promise I won't hurt you. I'm protecting you." Levi stated, completely sure that what he was saying was right.

"Levi. I know... You want to keep me safe." Eren didn't feel safe, not one bit, but he knew he could lie his way into Levi's good books. And that's exactly what he would do.

"Then please Eren... Come watch a movie with me. Don't be so distant. And then when you feel comfortable here we can go over rules." Levi sounded so hopeful, he really hoped this would work and Eren didn't feel even an ounce of pity. This Levi might be the real Levi, but Eren didn't care. This wasn't the Levi he knew. As he stood and walked to the living room to watch the movie the only thought in Erens mind was the hope that Mikasa would find him soon.

 **Mikasa POV**

Mikasa looked up at the clock, a bit worried. It was almost noon and she hadn't heard from him at all. She knew that something had to be up. Maybe Eren had tried to come home last night and he had gotten kidnapped. Maybe Eren was hurt and he needed Mikasa. Maybe Eren was lying dead in a gutter and Mikasa could've saved him if she had just told him to come home earlier!

Mikasa shook her head, clearing her thoughts. It was insane to think like that. Eren just hadn't returned from his friends house. Eren was fine. He had to be fine. Eren was fine. Eren was completely fine. Fine. Fine. Fine.

Eren was fine.

The more Mikasa repeated that to herself, the less she believed it.


	10. Rules

Eren shot awake from his spot in the bed with a gasp, his head turning as he took in his surroundings. For a second he was scared, he had no idea where he was. This wasn't his room, this wasn't his apartment. He stood quickly, running out of the room, immediately seeing Levi sitting at the kitchen table. That's when he remembered, Eren was stuck here, with Levi.

It had been ten days and there had been no sign of any rescue. Eren found himself hating this more and more every day. Levi was too nice, he hadn't done anything to him and it freaked him out. Wasn't Levi supposed to hurt him? Or ask for ransom? Or anything but this nice guy act he had put up? Levi had given Eren the bedroom and never changed the locks, giving Eren the chance to lock himself in. Levi had let Eren choose the meals and pick out his own clothes and Levi had even let Eren shower and take pictures of the apartment. Eren was downright terrified.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be, yet this was how it was. If Eren could forget about the fact that he couldn't leave, it would be almost like they were a couple. Eren shook his head, that was stupid.

He was trying to escape. He was being held against his will. Levi didn't love him. He repeated those words to himself over and over. Forcing himself to believe them, because with each day he found himself believing it less and less. Eren sat down at the kitchen table across from Levi, he gave the same fake smile and the same fake greeting that he gave the man everyday.

"Good morning Levi. Did you sleep well?" Eren hated having to be friendly with his captor but he knew it could be a potential way out.

"Yeah. I slept well. I hope you did too, you've been here long enough I think you're settling in nicely. It's time to go over the rules you've been avoiding." Levi responded, pushing a bowl of cereal to Eren. Levi had noticed the smiles and such that Eren was giving him, but he was annoyed by the fact that Eren still locked the bedroom door at night. What if Eren hurt himself? What if someone snuck into the bedroom and hurt Eren? What if Eren had a nightmare? Levi needed to be there, so he couldn't allow Eren to lock the door at night any longer.

Eren was surprised, he hadn't expected Levi to bring up these rules again. The last time he had mentioned them was on the first day and Eren had hoped Levi had forgotten. Apparently not, since the man had brought them up just now. He ate in silence, frustrated that he couldn't figure out a way to get out of this predicament. Eren finished his cereal a little too quickly for his liking, wishing there was more so he could put off this conversation.

Eren was terrified that these rules would be difficult and complicated and more than anything Eren hoped these rules would not end in rape or death. He sighed, looking up at Levi's watchful eyes. It was almost as if Levi was analyzing him, it made Eren uncomfortable.

"I expect you to remember every rule. Got it? I was even kind enough to write them down for you." Levi slid a piece of paper across the table to Eren. Eren picked up the paper and started reading it.

 _1\. Eren will not leave the apartment unless accompanied by Levi or someone who has Levi's trust to protect Eren._

 _2\. Eren will keep the apartment clean at all times with no exceptions._

 _3\. Eren will not contact anyone who Levi has not already approved of._

 _4\. Eren will be respectful to Levi and any guests who might visit._

 _5\. Eren will not lock his door at night or at any other time._

 _6\. Eren will listen to everything and anything Levi says._

 _7\. Eren will not lie to Levi._

 _Failure to comply with these rules will result in punishment._

Eren read the rules a few times, some were reasonable, like number 2 and number 4. Others were impossible for Eren to do either way, like number 1 and number 3. But one thing on that list stood out to him.

"Why can't I lock my door at night?" He dared ask, hoping Levi wouldn't get annoyed by his question.

"For your own safety. You could get hurt and then I wouldn't be able to come help. I see no reason why you should lock it Eren." Levi responded, leaning back in his chair. He had a glass in his hand that Eren hadn't noticed earlier with a golden brown liquid in it. Eren figured it must be alcohol, Levi had to be drunk to not realize why Eren locked his door.

"I lock it because I like to be alone." Eren half lied, he wouldn't dare say the real truth, that he was scared of Levi. Eren knew that'd be a death wish.

"You don't need to be alone. You're with me. I won't ever hurt you Eren, all I ask in exchange is that you follow these rules." Levi downed the rest of his drink.

"Remember, failure to comply will result in punishment. And I really do not want to punish you Eren." When Eren heard those words he stood, grabbing the list and running for the bedroom, locking the door behind him.

Eren sat on the bed, staring at the list of rules, deciding he wouldn't open that door, Levi couldn't punish him, whatever the fuck that meant. Eren was safe. He crumpled up the list of rules and threw it to the other side of the room. He would rather rot here in this bed than follow that stupid list of rules. All Eren wanted was to go home.

 **((AN: I feel obligated to say that there will be NO RAPE OR PHYSICAL ABUSE in this fic.))**


	11. Principals Office

Four hours later Eren hadn't heard a single noise. He was confused, it was almost as if Levi was gone. Eren slowly cracked the door open, ready to close it again at a moments notice to see that there was no one there. He slowly stepped out of his room to see, Levi was gone. He was really gone. Now Eren was even more confused. What did this mean? He still couldn't leave, but in the ten days he had been there Levi hadn't left once. Yet, he was gone now. Eren grabbed some food from the cabinets before returning to the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. At least now Eren wouldn't starve to death. Though he couldn't help but wonder where Levi had gone.

 **Hanji POV**

Hanji, for the life of them couldn't get ahold of Levi. He wasn't answering his phone or his email and it worried them. Levi had never been considered stable per se, but he had always kept in contact with Hanji. They were at a loss, they didn't want to push Levi any further than they already had, they knew he was likely to explode. But, they wanted to help him, more than anything. Hanji was worried that Levi had done something to himself, or that for some reason he was in a situation where he couldn't contact anyone, maybe he was in danger. Hanji's thought process was cut off by the doorbell.

That was strange, no one ever visited without having called first. Hanji stood from her spot on her living room couch and went to answer the door.

"Let me in shit for brains." Hanji would recognize that voice anywhere. But why was Levi suddenly dropping in for a surprise visit? They opened the door, putting on their best grin.

"Levi! It's great to see you! Come in!" They stepped aside to let him in, watching him as he took off his shoes and lying them neatly beside the door. That was a normal behaviour for Levi. At least he wasn't completely beyond saving. Levi only grunted, sitting down on the couch and crossing his legs. Hanji smiled and sat down beside him.

"So... Where have you been for the past few days? You usually call me! It's not fair that you're keeping yourself locked up all alone!" Hanji could've continued but Levi cut them off.

"Not alone. I have a nice green eyed brat to keep me company." He said with a slight smirk. Levi knew he shouldn't have said that to Hanji, but he wasn't thinking straight. All he could think about was how confused Eren must be, and how grateful his green eyed beauty will be when he returns.

"... A friend on the internet isn't a friend who can keep you company." Hanji stated after a minute of silence. They hoped Eren was still just an Internet friend. Hanji knew it wouldn't end well if Eren met Levi when he was this unstable. Hanji didn't want the kid getting hurt.

"Not on the Internet. He's at my house right now, and I bet he's just waiting for me to return." Levi chuckled slightly "but I'm not going to return. Not until he's sorry."

Hanji stared at Levi for a good solid five minutes.

"Levi... Please tell me you didn't kidnap Eren." They said at last, talking slowly and calmly. They weren't sure what they would do if Levi did say he had kidnapped Eren. They just needed to make sure Eren was there by his own will. When Levi didn't respond Hanji tried again,

"Levi. Did you kidnap Eren?" They repeated, grabbing his shoulder. Hanji was worried now, was this why Levi hadn't contacted them in ten days? Was Levi so far gone that he had kidnapped someone? Levi looked up, his face blank.

"Eren came home with me. Now he's staying with me. Let go. I came by to tell goodbye. I don't need you when I have Eren." With that he stood, wrenching himself from Hanji's grasp and walking away. He didn't need them. All he needed was his green eyed beauty, even if he refused to return to the boy until he had learned his lesson.

Hanji watched Levi go, absolutely terrified. They didn't recognize the person they had once thought of as their best friend, they didn't recognize the person they thought they knew so much better than anyone else. They didn't recognize Levi.

Hanji sat down on the couch, trying to figure out what to do. Levi had always been distant, but it wasn't by choice. Other people always seemed scared of him. Hanji knew, when they looked back, that Levi was lonely, he had been his entire life, and now he was clinging on to the only thing that made him feel full. Hanji had seen it happen before.

 _It must have been almost 20 years ago now when they first met Levi, both of them fifteen years old and both of them outcasts. Hanji had always been the troublemaker and they weren't afraid to show it, getting sent to the principals office was almost an everyday occurrence for them. They were the kind of student who snuck into the science lab just to create enough smoke for a fire alarm, technically they didn't pull it, so they got out with only a detention. This time, Hanji doubted they'd be as lucky as before. Hanji had filled every locker on the third floor of the school with confetti. Why wouldn't they? School was boring, it needed some fun. Apparently the teachers didn't agree. So here they were, in the principals office once again. But this time things were different. This time there was someone else there, sitting in Hanji's regular seat._

 _The boy was short, even sitting down he looked short. His hair was shaved on one side and he wore a small amount of black eyeliner, and he was sitting in Hanji's spot. So they did what they always did when someone was in their spot, stared until they left._

 _"Oi. What the fuck is with that stare? I was here first shitty glasses." The boy spoke roughly and Hanji hated that. They started giggling, getting louder and louder until it had turned into a cackle._

 _"Nice. You think that's an insult? Shitty glasses? I kinda like the name. But you know what i like more? My seat." With that Hanji shoved the boy to the side, taking their usual seat. The boy glared at them for only a second before he gave a slight chuckle._

 _"I'm Levi. I'm new to the school." He offered out a hand, which Hanji took and shook it._

 _"Welcome to hell. I'm Hanji, what are you in for?"_

 _Levi leaned in close and whispered in his new friends ear,_

 _"Nothing. I just keep making up excuses because the principal here is really hot." He muttered into Hanji's ear, giving a slight smirk afterwards._

 _Hanji laughed, that was the best answered they had ever heard and they knew that this boy would be her friend._

 _A few months later, Hanji wasn't so sure about Levi. Levi had seemed harmless enough at first, but it seemed excessive that he managed to find a way into the principals office every day. On the few days he didn't manage to make it to the principal he was all Levi ever talked about. He was obsessed, and it scared Hanji a little. Hanji didn't know what to do, all Levi talked about was the principal and all he ever did was things to put him in that office. Hanji didn't like it one bit. On the other hand, summer was only a few weeks away, maybe if Levi had time away from the school he would realize that what he was doing was wrong. Hanji prayed that would be the case._

 _But as the school year ended Levi only seemed to get worse. He started talking more but it was only about their principal. Hanji was praying that summer would hurry up so that Levi could get over his obsession. Until two days before summer vacation started and Levi said something that truly made Hanji cringe._

 _"Shitty glasses, promise you'll help me with something. I'm going to make the principal love me." Hanji regretted their next words,_

 _"how are you going to do it?"_

 _"Ever heard of Stockholm syndrome?" Teenage Levi stood with a smirk "that's how we're going to do it."_

Hanji stood, running to the door and down the street, heading to Levi's apartment. They couldn't let the same thing happen twice.


	12. Stockholm Syndrome

_"Stockholm syndrome? Like when someone falls in love with their abuser?" Hanji questioned, confused as to how Levi could manage to woo their principal like that._

 _"Exactly. And you're going to help me. I need you to create a diversion. So I can drug Principal Church. Then a friend of mine will help me from there." Levi explained, he needed Hanji to do this for him, he needed Hanji to create the perfect diversion._

 _"Levi. That sounds dangerous. Even for us._ _Why do you care so much? It's just a guy. You'll see him over and over again next year when you keep getting in trouble." Hanji replied, waving their hand in a whatever motion. Hanji did not want to get involved but the second they look at Levi they felt guilty. All teenagers are a mess at some point, but Levi takes the cake. The closer it had gotten to summer vacation the more crazed Levi seemed, his hair stuck out at odd angles as if he hadn't brushed it, his face was oily and the bags under his eyes were huge._

" _Please Hanji! Please you have to understand! I can't live without him. I can't go an entire summer without him! He's everything to me!" Levi grabbed the front of their shirt, pulling them close, his face full of anguish._

 _"If I have to go an entire summer without him. I'd kill myself." Levi whispered, truly believing that he needed Principal Church_ _in order to live. Hanji gave a slight sigh._

 _"Alright. I'll help."_

Hanji rushed into the apartment building and ran up the stairs two at a time. They knew what would happen, they knew that Principal Church had his life ruined, they knew that Eren would never recover from this. Hanji stopped a few doors down, seeing Levi in front of the door to his apartment.

"Hanji, I said we were done." Levi glared at his former friend, furious that Hanji was against this, given how much she had helped him with a similar situation in the past.

"Levi. I need to see Eren." Hanji tried their best to keep their voice calm and level, they knew what had happened the last time someone tried to stop Levi.

"You don't know Eren. He'd be scared to meet new people. I don't want you scaring him away." Levi crossed his arms, but kept himself tense enough to fight if Hanji wanted to.

"Levi. You remember what happened last time. You don't want that for Eren." Hanji was terrified for the boys safety, they knew that Levi wouldn't force themselves on the boy, that was one of his biggest rules for himself. But Hanji knew that Levi wouldn't hesitate to play with emotions, to lie and cheat his way into getting what he wanted. They had forgiven him for doing that all those years ago, but they wouldn't forgive him if he did it again.

"Levi. I'm telling Erwin what you're doing." With that Hanji turned and left, they knew they wouldn't win in a fight against Levi at the time. So instead they moved to plan B, get as much backup as possible.

 **Mikasa POV**

Mikasa had called the police a million times, but they hadn't given her anything useful and hadn't gotten anywhere on the case. It was driving her insane. Her brother was out there somewhere, hurt or lost or maybe even dead, and Mikasa couldn't live with herself.

She should've gone with him that night.

She should've told him to come home earlier.

She should've kept him safe.

But she didn't, and Mikasa blamed herself.

Oddly enough, the messages from this mysterious blog had stopped after Eren had gone missing. Mikasa thought there was a link, the police did not. Every single time she tried to talk to them they brushed her off, saying they would handle it. But it had been over 10 days and they hadn't handled it yet. Mikasa was getting frustrated.

She grabbed her coat, feeling the need to walk, to clear her head. Anything but this constant guilt on her mind. Mikasa locked the door behind her, she knew it was late so she made sure her purse was stocked with her can of pepper spray, you could never be too careful.

Mikasa spent hours just walking, thinking, and hating herself even more. She wasn't even looking where she was going until she ran into someone, someone with a messy brown ponytail and glasses. They looked just as upset as Mikasa felt.

"Sorry.. I wasn't looking where I was going." Mikasa muttered to the strange person

"Me neither. But what is a pretty girl like you doing out so late? It's dangerous, you might get kidnapped." The person joked, a slight smile on their lips.

"Well that's what happened to my brother." Mikasa didn't even realize she had said that out loud until she saw the look of horror cross the persons face.

 **Eren POV**

Eren stood in the kitchen, he could hear voices outside but couldn't tell what they were saying. After a few minutes the voices left. Eren figured it must have been some neighbours. Thinking back on it, Eren probably should've yelled in the hopes they would help him. But he didn't. And he couldn't figure out why he didn't.

Eren wandered around, he wasn't sure what to do. Levi had been gone for so long Eren was starting to feel almost lonely. He hated that feeling, being alone in this apartment, nowhere to go, nothing to do. Then a thought popped into his head. What if Levi had left him for good? What if Levi had gotten fed up and left Eren there to die?

What if Levi didn't really love him?

Eren sat down at the kitchen table, watching the door. He couldn't explain it but he needed to see Levi. He needed to talk to someone. He needed social interaction. Eren looked up at the clock, it was almost 11, and Levi wasn't back yet. Eren was really worried now, though he couldn't for the life of him explain why. He stood, heading back to the bedroom, making sure to take some extra food in case Levi came back.

He hoped Levi would come back. Eren gave himself a pinch on the arm. He had to stop thinking like that. Levi was a monster. A monster that was keeping him captive. As he drifted asleep he kept reminding himself.

Levi is a monster. Levi is keeping you captive. The closer and closer to sleep that Eren got the more his thoughts changed. Levi can't be that bad. Levi is okay.

Levi loves you, and you love him too.


	13. Levi's Return

Two days later and Eren was going insane. The last time he had seen Levi was too long ago. He needed someone, anyone, anything! Eren needed to talk, he needed to interact. He needed Levi. Levi would talk to him, Levi would interact with him. Levi would get rid of this constant pain of loneliness. Right?

Eren hated himself for thinking he needed Levi. He hated himself for thinking Levi would help him. But he knew it was the truth, if only Levi would come back. But Eren had made him angry, and this loneliness was probably the worst punishment Levi could inflict. He had barely slept at all, staying awake talking to himself just for the chance to hear a human voice before falling asleep from exhaustion. Only to wake up a few hours later, lonelier than before.

Once again Eren dragged himself out of bed, alone. Once again Eren made himself breakfast, alone. Once again Eren sat, watching the door, hoping it would open, alone. Eren hated this, he hated being alone. He hated having to talk to himself just so he could hear a human voice. He wanted Levi back.

His head shot up from where he was staring at his lap at the sound of footsteps outside the apartment, and a key in the door. It must be Levi. Levi was back, he had to be back. When the door opened and revealed Levi, Eren felt his heart soar, for reasons he doubted he could explain.

"Levi! You're back! I thought you had left me!" Eren stood quickly, hugging Levi as the door behind him closed and locked again. But Levi didn't say anything. He didn't do anything. He didn't hug Eren back, and that hurt Eren more than it should have.

"Are you sorry for what you did?" Was all that Levi said, nothing more nothing less. But Eren nodded, he nodded frantically, anything to keep Levi here and this loneliness away.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Please just stay here with me." Eren pleaded, if Levi was the only social interaction he would get, he would take it, and keep it, and never let Levi leave ever again. No matter what it took. Levi slowly wrapped his arms around Eren, hugging him back.

"Then I forgive you." He muttered, pulling away from the hug after a minute. Levi was proud of his green eyed beauty, he had survived those days of loneliness and had thought about his punishment enough to apologize. Lack of social interaction seemed like a good way for Eren to learn, Levi kept that in mind.

"C-can we do something together? I missed you a lot..." Eren asked, unsure if him asking something like that would cause Levi to leave again. Eren doubted he could stay sane if he was deprived of social interaction like that a second time. So he decided he would be careful, stay on Levi's good side, and maybe he would get to see the Levi he knew from Tumblr. Maybe he would get to see the Levi he liked.

"Of course. What would you like to do?" Levi asked, his hand brushing a strand of hair out of Eren's face. Eren looked so excited when Levi had walked through that door and it made Levi feel something he couldn't describe. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, and he loved it. He loved the fact that Eren needed him. He loved the fact that Eren had learned from his punishment. Levi was even more in love.

"Maybe we could... Watch a movie?" Eren suggested, still a little nervous around Levi. He was terrified, he knew now that Levi wouldn't hesitate to leave, and Eren didn't want to be alone. He hadn't realized how much he needed interaction before he was left alone.

"Of course." Levi took Eren's hand, watching him tense slightly. That was okay, Eren was still new to this. Levi was sure that soon Eren would be completely comfortable around him. He led Eren to the couch, sitting down and patting the seat beside him. A seat that Eren readily took.

Eren sat down slowly, he wasn't sure why his heart had started racing the second Levi had grabbed his hand. But he had tensed, unsure of what to think. He took the remote that Levi handed to him and turned on the tv, flipping through the channels. When he finally settled on a channel he relaxed a little, setting the remote down. A cheesy romcom was playing, one that Eren wouldn't usually watch but it was the only interesting thing on, and it was an excuse for Eren to spend time near someone, even if that someone was Levi.

As the movie continued Levi slowly moved himself closer and closer towards Eren, until he reached out and put an arm around him. Maybe they could just enjoy this moment and Eren wouldn't pull away. When Eren stayed still, Levi smiled to himself. This is how it should be. Just the two of them. Enjoying a movie together, his arm wrapped around his green eyed beauty.

Eren had been shocked when Levi first wrapped his arm around him, but he didn't mind. It felt almost nice to have someone touching him, someone close to him, just having someone to be with. He slowly felt his eyes droop, his lack of sleep catching up to him as he leaned against Levi. When he closed his eyes, lying against Levi's shoulder only one thought came to mind.

Maybe this wasn't so bad. Levi was nice, and Eren decided that he could definitely get used to this.


	14. Sleep Talking

_"Levi, this has gone too far! Everyone looking for you! You're going to go to jail!" Hanji pleaded to her friend, holding both his hands tight, as he tried to turn away and return inside the cabin they stood in front of._

 _"Then I'll move. Hanji, I don't want you involved in this anymore. Don't try to find me. Don't try to contact me." Levi responded, tearing his hands from their grip. He turned his back to the person he considered his closest friend. He wouldn't let them get involved any more than they already had. Soon, he would be happy, once he moved somewhere even more secluded._ _Somewhere that even the best police wouldn't find him. He'd be happy, Principal Church would love him, and life would be okay._

 _Hanji watched their friend go back into that cabin, the cabin that held someone they had once called their principal. That was the last time they had seen Levi for awhile. Hanji turned, wiping tears from their eyes as they went home, missing their friend already._

"So tell me everything, one last time." Mikasa said from her spot in Hanji's kitchen. From what she understood, this Hanji person knew where Eren was, and who had taken him but she was skeptical. If this person knew why wouldn't they go save Eren? Why wouldn't they tell the police? Why didn't they do something already? She looked up when she heard Hanji sigh from across the table.

"I only found out recently, a... Former friend of mine came to my house, they wanted to cut ties with me, because they said they had someone else. Recently he's been talking to this guy online, he was becoming a bit obsessed. But, he has a past of obsessive behaviour and I thought he knew how to work past this. I... Haven't seen your brother at all. But, if Levi really does have someone new, it might be him." Hanji explained for what might've been the hundredth time. They knew Mikasa was worried, but Hanji really didn't know that much. Hanji hadn't even seen Eren, for all they knew, Levi had some other Eren. They watched as Mikasa stood and started pacing. It seemed like every time Hanji explained, Mikasa needed a pacing session to understand it.

"So why haven't you done anything yet?" The same question came from Mikasa that she had asked every time Hanji had explained. The same question Hanji had been hearing from Mikasa for the past two days.

"Listen Mikasa. You can go to the police with the information, but I know Levi. If we go to the police, he'll just move and take Eren with him. Then we won't hear from him until years later. By that time, Eren will be past saving." Hanji explained, the same answer they had been giving Mikasa for the past two days. Hanji stood, putting a hand on Mikasa's shoulder to stop her from pacing. They gave the girl a smile.

"Trust me, we'll think of something. Your brother won't get hurt, don't worry so much. We need to have a clear head." Hanji attempted to calm Mikasa, doubting that the girl would listen.

"What do you mean he's not going to get hurt? He's been kidnapped! How can I be calm now?" Mikasa's eyes were brimming with tears, she couldn't understand, she couldn't comprehend, she couldn't think of any reason why her brother would have been taken by this psycho.

"Mikasa... You need to calm down. I know Levi wouldn't dare think of hurting Eren. We have time, time to figure out a plan. We need a level head to do that Hun." Hanji whispered, not wanting the girl to cry. They were positive that they would save Eren. Hanji knew that they would make sure Eren lived a normal happy life.

Hanji swore their life on it, they would save Eren.

 **Levi POV**

Levi watched Eren sleep for a bit, finding it cute that Eren had passed out on him. After a bit he checked the clock, it was getting close to dinner time so Levi slowly got up, laying Eren down gently. He smiled as he saw how truly adorable the boy was while sleeping. He was about to walk away before he heard Eren mumbling. Levi leaned a bit closer, listening closely.

"S-save... H-help... Leave here..." It appears the boy talked in his sleep. It appears the boy is disrespectful in his sleep. It appears the boy hated him. Levi felt his fists clench and unclench. No. He wouldn't hurt the boy, and Levi hadn't been back long enough to leave as punishment again. But, those words truly did hurt Levi, he turned and went to the kitchen, taking out his frustration on some vegetables.

Eren blinked awake slowly, he was lying on his side on the couch, and Levi was nowhere in sight. He sat up, his head whipping around in panic. Did Levi leave him again? Was Eren alone again? His eyes landed on Levi in the kitchen, making dinner, and Eren let out a sigh of relief. Levi was still here. Eren got up and stretched.

"You could've woken me up Levi. Now I won't be able to sleep tonight... What are you making?" Eren asked as he walked over to see what Levi was doing. Eren leaned on the counter as he watched Levi chop vegetables.

"I'm making soup." Levi responded curtly, turning back to chopping. Eren stared at him for a bit, wondering if he had done something to annoy Levi. He shrugged and sat himself down at the table.

"Is there... Anything I can do to help?" He asked, wondering if he should've offered that before asking you what was being made.

"No, just sit there." Levi responded, sliding the chopped vegetables into the pot. Now Eren was definitely confused, had he done something wrong? He couldn't remember breaking any of his rules, and Levi had been happy to spend time with him before he fell asleep.

"Levi... Did I do something wrong?" Eren asked, looking at his lap, nervous about what Levi might do. Levi whipped around, putting down the knife he sent his worst death glare at Eren.

"Eren. Do you even like me? Do you even want to be here? Or are you lying to me? I don't like liars Eren."

Eren stared at Levi, wondering when he had gotten this idea in his head. At first, yes, Eren hated it there, he wanted to leave. But it had never crossed his mind that he didn't like Levi, and when he thought about it now, did he even want to leave? He didn't mind it here per se. He missed being able to go outside to take pictures. He missed being able to see his sister and his friends. But, it wasn't bad here, and now he felt as if maybe he could survive here, with Levi.

"Levi... Of course I like you, I... I miss the outside world but I don't mind staying here, if it's with you." Eren admitted, it was the truth, to an extent. Eren still wasn't sure if those were his own thoughts, or the reminder of the loneliness he had just suffered through. But at the moment, he believed it was true.

Levi watch Eren for a long time, watching his features, checking for any signs of lying. When he didn't see any he turned back around with a sigh of relief. His green eyed beauty liked him. Maybe, if the boy was lucky, once Levi was positive that he wouldn't run, he would take him to a park or something. But that wouldn't be until Levi was sure the boy loved him, maybe in a few months, even a year later.

"You talk in your sleep. Did you know that?" Levi said as he stirred the pot with the soup, wondering if Eren would remember what he had said. He glanced over his shoulder to see Eren staring at him with a confused look.

"I guess not. Well now you know, I hope you find a way to reduce that... Habit. It's quite unpleasant."


	15. Monopoly

Just as he had predicted Eren couldn't sleep that night. He stared at his ceiling, unable to sleep, and couldn't get the fact that he talked in his sleep out of his head. What has he said? Was it bad? Given the way Levi had reacted Eren figured it must have been bad, but how bad? He just couldn't turn his brain off, and was driving him a little insane. Eren was scared, if he fell asleep again would he say something worse? Would Levi hate him? Did Levi already hate him? Eren groaned, rolling onto his stomach he buried his face in his pillow. It was stupid of him to be so focused on this. Why did he care what Levi thought of him? Levi was keeping him captive for fucks sake! Eren should hate him, but a tiny part of him kept reminding him of the Levi he knew.

The awkward person who had sent him a message drunk by accident. The technologically incompetent guy who went out of his comfort zone just to talk to him. The grumpy guy who always complained about how annoying his friend was. The person who made up excuses not to video chat because he was self conscious. The person Eren had fallen in love with. Not the Levi that was keeping him captive.

But the more Eren thought about it, the more he was reminded of one little fact. They were the same person, his captor and the guy he had fallen in love with. Eren was sure if he looked hard enough he could see the Levi he loved again. That was his goal, he would find the Levi he loved and he would help him.

Eren looked at the door as it creaked open. This was the third time this night that Levi had checked up on him.

"Still not asleep." Eren said, returning his gaze to the ceiling. He felt the bed dip as Levi sat down on it. That was new. Levi had been checking on him every few hours, but he hadn't actually come in yet.

"Do you need something to help you sleep?" Levi asked. He was worried, it was almost 2 am and the boy hadn't slept yet. Maybe he shouldn't have told him about the sleep talking, as much as it had angered Levi, he knew it must be affecting the boy now.

"No... It's the nap I took earlier, I'm not tired now." Eren replied, still staring at the ceiling. He knew if he looked at the older man he would feel guilty about what he had said again. Eren slowly sat up, staring at his lap.

"At this rate I'm never going to sleep. Can we do something else?" Eren asked, there was no use trying to sleep now, so he might as well do something else. Maybe if he spent more time with Levi he could start to see the Levi he knew. Eren was determined now to find him, and once he did Eren would help him, and maybe one day Eren could leave.

"Of course we can. What did you have in mind?" Levi asked, he was worried that Eren wouldn't get enough sleep and might get sick, but he didn't want to deny him anything and make him mad again. Levi was glad that Eren had seemed to open up to him a bit more since he had returned. Levi hoped that maybe Eren would open up even more, and then Levi can trust him enough to let him leave. Levi didn't want to keep him from the world, he just wanted to protect him from the world, and he wanted Eren to love him. This has seemed like the best way to get what he wanted.

"Do you have any board games or something? Or..." Eren looked at Levi with big pleading eyes, "could I maybe upload some pictures to my blog? Please Levi? I've been gone from it for so long." He hoped he could play with Levi to let him have just that freedom, and maybe Eren could get a message out saying he was okay. Eren grabbed Levi's hand, he had to convince the man.

"Please Levi. It would mean the world to me. I won't upload any pictures of the apartment. Just ones I had taken before." He said, trying to reason with his captor. Eren missed his blog, he missed uploading his pictures, he missed the feedback, he missed it.

"Eren. You can't. The Internet is full of people, people in protecting you from. I won't let you, not until I'm sure I can trust you." Levi hated the way Eren's face fell. He hated having to say those words, but he couldn't allow his green eyed beauty to escape. He couldn't allow his green eyed beauty to be influenced by the outside world again. Levi sighed.

"Maybe another day... But for now let's play a board game. Do you like Monopoly?" He offered, he knew he shouldn't give the boy too much to hope for but Levi wanted to see him smile again. It felt like forever since he had last seen Eren smile. He worried he was doing something wrong, it had been so long since he had tried this.

 _"Listen here. You're mine now. No one is coming to save you. You'd better start acting like it." Levi kneeled in front of principal Church, lifting his face with one hand, he tilted his face side to side, evaluating the man. It has been two weeks since they had moved across country, and Levi still hadn't broken the man, it was frustrating. He had done his research, he had spent months planning this, and yet everything he tried failed._ _Levi wasn't one to give up though._

 _"Ackerman, you've gone too far. Release me." Mr. Church demanded, spitting at his captors feet. He had been suspicious of Levi when he found the boy in his office every day, but he had never imagined that it would ever get this far. This was insane, he couldn't even figure out what Levi was attempting to do._

 _"You are in no position to make demands." Levi said, standing up he turned around, leaving the room he slammed the door behind him. Principal Church wincing at the sound._

"Levi?" Eren's voice snapped Levi out of his thoughts. "I said, monopoly sounds fine." Eren was staring at his captor, confusion on his face. Levi had been staring at him, a blank expression, he seemed to be lost in thought and Eren wondered what could've caused him to space out like that. Levi shook his head a bit and gave Eren a smile that never reached his eyes.

"Alright, lets go get it set up." He said, standing. He knew he had to be careful about that in the future, he couldn't be spacing out around Eren again. Levi pulled out the board and set everything up while Eren sat across from him.

"Thanks for staying up with me Levi." He muttered, Eren felt a little guilty keeping Levi up at 2 am and forcing him to play a game with him just because he was bored. But Levi didn't seem to mind, and that confused Eren a bit, any normal person would be sleeping, but Levi was awake. He was checking up on Eren. He was worried about Eren. Eren had always hated when his sister was overprotective, but coming from Levi, he didn't mind.


	16. I Love You

It must have been almost a month since that night where they stayed up playing monopoly, and Eren was starting to see more and more of the Levi he knew. He had started talking less, but he seemed almost happier that way. If you could call any of his emotions happiness that is. Eren had done his best to do anything Levi asked and he hoped that maybe he could learn a bit more about Levi, figure out how to help him. It was almost dinner time and Eren was sitting at the table, watching Levi cook. Levi seemed to like cooking, he did almost every meal. But he never cooked without a glass if scotch in his hand, and that made Eren wonder. He had noticed that Levi tended to drink a lot, but he hadn't put much thought into it until he started truly wanting to help Levi, rather than just escape.

He stood, walking over to see what Levi was doing, he couldn't explain why but he really enjoyed watching the older man cook. Today it looked like he was making something simple, a pot of pasta boiled and Levi was stirring a skillet full of sauce on the stove.

"Do you want something?" Levi asked the same thing he always asked when Eren came to watch him cook. He took a sip from his glass, knowing exactly what the boy would say.

"No, just watching." Eren said, the same thing he always said when Levi asked. He glanced at the glass in Levi's hand, wondering if this was the culprit for Levi kidnapping him. He thought back, Levi did drink a lot, but not all the time. Eren shook those thoughts from his head, it would be better for Levi to cut down on his drinking but Eren doubted that was the main problem.

"Oi. You want something to drink? You've been staring at my glass for a bit." Levi said a few minutes later when Eren's gaze still hadn't shifted. Eren jumped as if he had been shocked, that was weird, the boy usually didn't zone out like that. Levi stepped away from the stove and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. He swung open the fridge and put a few ice cubes in the glass before pulling the bottle of scotch off the top of the fridge and pouring some into the glass. He held it up at eye level to make sure it wasn't too much before turning to Eren. Eren watched, a little dumbfounded until the glass was shoved into his hand.

"Uh. You didn't have to, I'm fine." Eren tried to say, attempting to hand the glass back to Levi.

"Drink." Levi ordered, downing the rest of his drink before stepping back to watch what the boy would do.

Eren gulped, he had never been much of a drinker, in fact he had never had anything stronger than a beer before but he might as well give it a shot. Maybe he could figure out why Levi liked this stuff so much. With that in mind Eren raised the glass to his lips and took a large gulp, regretting it instantly as he coughed, setting the glass down as he gripped the counter, his eyes squeezing shut from the harsh sting.

"What the hell?" Eren asked in between coughs. The liquid burned and Eren was sure he didn't like it, not one bit. He didn't even get a chance to taste anything he was too focused on the strong burn that he could still feel running down his throat. Why did Levi like this stuff? Beer was not necessarily the tastiest but it was not nearly as painful and vile as this stuff. His eyes slowly opened in shock when he heard a chuckle. Was that Levi? Was he... Laughing? Eren had never heard the man laugh before, it was a little rough, but Eren loved it.

"Too strong for you?" Levi teased, picking up Eren's still half full glass. He hadn't seen a reaction like that in a long time and it was definitely a sight to see. Levi couldn't resist chuckling at the boy, it was cute how his face had scrunched up, Levi wanted to see more of a cute Eren like that. That was what he has decided. He would work to see more of Eren's cute side.

"Why do you drink that? Its nasty." Eren said, the burn in his throat having had subsided a bit by now.

"Its an acquired taste." Levi said, sipping at Eren's glass "and you aren't supposed to gulp it down like that. You need to sip it." He explained, offering the glass to Eren again.

"Uh... No thanks. I'd rather not try that again." He said, "but... Should you really be drinking that much?" Eren was a bit worried that Levi had drank his own glass and was now finishing off Eren's. It seemed a bit much, Eren worried if the older man would get sick.

"I can handle my alcohol." Levi said curtly before turning back to the stove and continuing to cook. Eren guessed that was fairly normal, Levi wasn't one to talk too much. He pulled out plates and set them at the table, a fork, spoon, and knife on top of a napkin on the left hand side. Levi had made it very clear how he liked his place at the table to be set. Eren thought it was a bit much set up for food, but it made Levi happy, so Eren did it. There weren't that many rules that Levi had set, though he was very particular about how clean and tidy things were kept, so Eren tried his best. He wasn't as worried about Levi leaving anymore, Eren knew he was doing alright at following the rules, he knew Levi wouldn't abandon him without reason.

Eren found he didn't mind being here as much as he did when he was first taken. Was taken even the right word? Eren had entered the house willingly, so had he really been taken? He considered that as he set the table, taking a step back to let Levi serve the food when he was done. Eren took a seat, next to Levi. He wasn't sure when he had started sitting next to the man instead of across from him, but he had, and he found he didn't mind sitting so close to the man. Levi wasn't the nicest, but Eren realized thats one if the things he liked about him. He liked Levi's gruff features, he liked his horrible jokes, he liked being around Levi. He liked Levi, both Levi's he knew. It was at that exact moment Eren dropped his fork full of pasta and stared at his lap. Did he really? Did Eren really love the Levi that had been keeping him captive? Yes. He did. He was ready to admit that as he stared at his lap, Levi staring at him with confusion.

"Eren? Are you okay?" Levi's voice pierced through Eren's thoughts, brining him back to earth. Eren looked up at Levi with a large smile.

"I'm fine Levi." He said before going back to eating, waiting until Levi looked away and did the same before returning to his thoughts.

So he loved Levi. He loved the person he was stuck with. That didn't sound so bad when he thought about it. If he was going to be stuck somewhere, wasn't it better to be with someone he loved? It was better, much better than being stuck with someone you hated, and now Eren was faced with another dilemma. Did he tell Levi? Did he tell Levi that he loved him? Would that change things? Eren didn't really want anything about his daily life here to change, but he didn't want to keep this a secret. In fact now that he knew he doubted he'd even be able to keep it a secret. Did Levi even like him back? Eren shook his head, of course Levi liked him back. Levi had kidnapped him for fucks sake, of course he liked him. Eren stood as he had finished his dinner, rinsing the plate in the sink before putting it into the dishwasher.

Levi stared at the boy, he seemed so zoned out recently, and it made him worried a bit. Eren was usually so attentive and alert, but recently he had been so distant and it almost seemed like his mind was always elsewhere. It annoyed Levi, he much preferred when Eren talked to him, when Eren paid attention to him. When Eren seemed like he cared. Now Eren barely said anything, he just thought and watched Levi. Not that Levi minded Eren watching him, he found it endearing, but he liked it more when Eren talked, that beautiful voice, so full of emotion and like a gentle stream. His voice was probably one of Levi's favourite things about Eren and he hated that he was barely hearing it lately. He watched as Eren sat down on the couch, he still seemed to be lost in thought. Levi stood, pulling open the fridge he searched all the way to the back, he was never much of a beer drinker but after seeing Eren's reaction to scotch he figured the boy was more used to a lighter drink, and given how young he was Levi figured he must be a beer drinker. He finally finds one, Hanji must have left it there a while back, he hopes it was still good. He pulled it out, standing as he grabbed the half gone glass of scotch in his other hand before sitting himself down next to Eren.

"Here." He said, shoving the beer towards Eren as he took a sip of his scotch. Eren took the beer, staring at it in surprise.

"Uh. Thanks. I thought you didn't drink beer." Eren said as he opened the can, taking a sip. It wasn't bad, it was certainly something Eren was more used to, and he appreciated Levi's attempt to make him more comfortable, even if the beer was probably pretty old. Eren glanced at Levi when he heard the older man snort.

"Of course I don't drink beer. Why would I? Not strong enough." He said as he sipped at the scotch, glad that he had managed to somewhat start a conversation with the brunette.

"Well thanks. You were searching pretty hard for this." Eren said, staring at the can. He felt a bit awkward sitting here next to Levi, but that was preposterous, they sat next to each other all the time. The fact that Eren felt awkward now was insane. But Eren knew why, he knew why he felt so awkward next to Levi, he knew why he would start blushing if he met eyes with the older man, because Eren finally knew how he felt, he had admitted it to himself when he was coherent, when he wasn't half asleep, when he knew what he was saying. That realization that he loved Levi had reduced Eren Jaeger into a blushing middle schooler, and he hated it.

Levi stared at the boy, he had hoped that maybe he would open up a bit, tell Levi what had gotten him so distant, but he was just sitting there. Staring at his can. It annoyed Levi even more, at least he was trying! Levi was doing his best to keep the love of his life happy. Levi was doing his best to talk, to cook, to stay up and check on him, but Eren was still being so distant. He had had enough, Levi downed the rest of the scotch, slamming the glass on the table as he turned to Eren.

"Tell. Me. What's. Wrong." Levi demanded, each word clear yet harsh, he refused to take this any longer, he needed to know what was wrong with Eren. Why he wouldn't talk, why he was so distant, and most of all why wouldn't he look at Levi with those beautiful eyes Levi loved so much. Levi had to know, because he hated when his green eyed beauty was so far away even when they were next to each other. He kept his gaze on Eren as the boy jumped, he seemed surprised by Levi's question, but he still wouldn't look at his captor, Eren was still beIng distant. Levi hated it. He grabbed Eren's arm and yanked his body to look at him, staring at the younger man, repeating his question in the same harsh tone, refusing to let go until he was answered.

"Levi! Nothings wrong!" Eren averted his eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks as he said his next words.

"I-I love you!"

Levi stared at the boy, his eyes widening in surprise. Did Eren really just say that? Did Eren really just reveal that? Was this some kind of sick joke? Levi couldn't believe that it had worked so quickly. He couldn't believe that it was Stockholm Syndrome yet. Which could only mean one thing, Eren was serious. Eren loved him. Levi released Eren's arm slowly as he leaned forward, going in for a kiss, just inches from his green eyed beauty. Before he was interrupted by a sharp knocking on the door.

"Levi! I have someone here who needs to see Eren~!" A singsong like voice said from the other side of the door. Levi paused, he knew that voice, it was Hanji. But what did they want? Who did they have? Did they plan to take the love of his life away?

"Eren. Go into the bedroom, I'm giving you permission to lock that door. Now."


	17. Caged

**Hanji POV**

Once again Mikasa was pacing in Hanji's living room, once again Haji was watching from the couch. They knew how worried Mikasa must be but Hanji trusted that Eren would be back eventually unharmed physically. Of course, Hanji expected there to be some mental scarring, but he would recover. From what they had heard about the boy from Mikasa, he was strong, and fairly reasonable. They were sure Eren could take whatever Levi threw at him. But Mikasa wasn't as sure and it was almost as if she was going insane. She looked thinner, her clothes baggier, and her face looked almost gaunt. Hanji was sure the young girl hadn't been eating enough, she probably wasn't even sleeping. Hanji had seen enough. This was saddening to watch and they figured they could find a solution.

"Mikasa. Would you like to go see if we can see Eren?" Hanji asked carefully, not even sure they would be allowed anywhere near Eren.

"What? You mean go get him back? Go kill that fucker who took him?" Mikasa demanded, turning to stare at Hanji, who shook their head.

"No killing. He'd kill you first." Hanji explained with a sigh "just a visit, see him. It's a maybe. I doubt Levi would let us in, but, if we try will you promise me you'll take care of yourself?" They tried to reason, they doubted it would work but they hated seeing Mikasa like this.

"Let's try it... I-I need to see Eren." Mikasa decided, grabbing her shoes and putting them on quickly. She had to go, she had to go now. She just hoped Hanji could get her even just a minute with her brother. So she could figure out a plan with him to escape.

 **Levi POV**

Levi scowled as he peered through the peephole on his door, confirming it was Hanji. But someone unfamiliar stood beside them and that made Levi worried, he looked back over his shoulder to make sure Eren was in the bedroom, trusting that the boy had locked the door Levi slowly opened the front door just a crack, glaring at Hanji and this girl beside them. Levi could've sworn the new girl looked familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen her before.

"What do you want Hanji? I told you you're not welcome."

"Don't be such a buzz kill Levi! Me and my friend here just want to see Eren. Say hello, chat, you know you can't keep him away from the public forever. We can just talk." Hanji said calmly, trying their best to convince the shorter man.

"You mean take away my green eyed beauty. Like hell I'm letting you and some stranger steal the love of my life." Levi didn't trust this, not one bit. He was too focused on Hanji to notice the girl beside them who was now sending Levi death glares harsh enough to match his own.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Mikasa spoke each word clearly and slowly, practically radiating death. Did this short, grumpy, stuck up little guy just call her brother a 'green eyed beauty' and 'the love of his life'? How dare the person who took Eren call him those things. Levi turned to glare at the girl with equal strength.

"And who the fuck are you?" Levi demanded, about to slam the door closed. He didn't have time to deal with Hanji and some stranger. Not when he could be with Eren.

"I'm his sister! I actually matter to him! You're a freak and a psycho! How dare you keep Eren locked up and claim that you love him!" Mikasa didn't care at that point if she was supposed to be calm, she was facing her brothers kidnapper and he had the nerve to ask who she was. She clenched her fists at her side, ready to fight her way inside to Eren. She was only seconds from pouncing when she froze, when all three froze, at the sound of a voice.

"Mikasa?" Eren asked, beyond bewildered. He had heard raised voices from inside his room and couldn't help but investigate, despite it being against Levi's wishes. He stared at his sister standing just outside the door, and immediately felt guilt. Obviously Mikasa had been looking for him, and after the first few weeks Eren had completely forgotten about wanting her to save him. He hadn't thought about her much at all in fact.

"Eren!" Mikasa's anger seemed to dissolve into thin air when she saw her brother, her face almost seemed to light up as she completely forgot about the short black haired man in front of her.

"So you're the Eren I keep hearing about." Hanji said with a smile "It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Eren. Back to your room. Now." Those words were coated in a harsh iciness as Levi said, more like demanded, that Eren return to his room. All Eren did was nod slightly, a bit scared of the man, he seemed like a completely different person than he had before. The last thing he wanted to do was make Levi angry. But when he looked at how overjoyed Mikasa seemed to be compared to her usual cold demeanour he found he couldn't just turn away.

"Levi... Please let them in. Just to talk. Please, for me?" He asked, more like begged, for them to stay. He didn't want Mikasa leaving and telling the police where he was. He didn't want Mikasa to turn him in, he didn't want Levi to be taken away. Eren doubted Levi would leave him alone with his sister, but maybe he would let Eren have one conversation. His hopes came true as Levi sighed, moving aside slightly, just enough that Mikasa and Hanji could step inside.

"You get five minutes." Levi said, no room for argument in his voice. He wasn't going to let them have too much time with his green eyed beauty. He watched carefully as the two stepped inside, Hanji removing their shoes immediately, like how Levi liked it. Levi's eye twitched as he saw Mikasa not even bothering but instead running forward to pull Eren into a tight hug. He didn't like that, he didn't like that one bit. What gave her the right to rudely wear her shoes in the apartment and dirty his floor, and hug his green eyed beauty? But Levi took a few deep breaths. He was doing this for Eren. Eren was what mattered. He could control himself for five minutes.

"Mikasa. You should.. Uh.. Let go now." Eren said, seeing Levi on the verge of snapping over her shoulder. He had missed her but he didn't want Levi to stop him from seeing her ever again. He took a step back, away from her when she let go, hoping it would help calm Levi.

"Eren. You're alive." Mikasa stated, wiping at her eyes to keep from crying. She couldn't believe this. Her brother was here, in front of her, alive and breathing. She only had one wish left, that he could escape and his captor be locked up forever. She had no idea that Eren wanted the opposition.

"Yeah.. I am." Eren replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "let's sit down, we don't have much time to talk." He offered, pulling out chairs for Mikasa and Hanji. Both took their seats, Eren sitting across from them with Levi standing behind him, a hand on Eren's shoulder.

Mikasa watched her brother carefully, he didn't look or seem hurt. In fact he almost looked content with Levi's hand on him. It worried Mikasa. Was she too late? Was there no saving him? She shook her head, that was stupid. She knew she could save him and she would. She just needed to get even one minute alone with her brother.

"So.. Why are you here? How did you know where I was?" Eren started the conversation, hoping he could make the most out of these five minutes. He noticed Levi checking the clock.

"I missed you of course! I was so worried you idiot!" Mikasa ignored the growl that came out of Levi's mouth and continued, "I was out looking for you when I ran into Hanji, and they told me that their friend had taken you." She sent a glare in Levi's direction. "So I knew you must hate it and I wanted to come see you. To see how /miserable/ you must be." She directed the last few words towards Levi, knowing it would annoy the man that she hated more than anything. Eren flinched slightly as the grip on his shoulder tightened, but he forced a smile.

"Mikasa... Don't make assumptions." He said carefully, hoping to keep his shoulder intact. "I.. I like it here. I really do." At this point Eren didn't even know if he was speaking the truth, but he knew it wasn't a complete lie. Sure some things could be better, but Eren didn't hate it here.

"Bullshit!" Mikasa shot up, glaring at both of them now "He took you! He's keeping you captive! Do you even see how much paler you've gotten?! He's a maniac!" She grabbed Eren's arm tightly, wrenching him out of Levi's grip.

"We're leaving! You're leaving! I promise we can reverse this! We can reverse this sick mind control!" She pulled Eren out if his chair as he stumbled for balance. Levi stood in shock for only a second before grabbing Eren's other arm, death waves radiating off him as he glared at the asian girl.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" He demanded as he pulled Eren back towards himself, the poor boy practically being torn in two. Hanji stood, watching with worry etched on their face but they knew they wouldn't be able to get between the two and live. They just felt bad for Eren as he was pushed back and forth like a toy, like a prize. It was terrifying to watch.

Eren managed to rip his arm out of Mikasa's grip first, then tore his other arm away from Levi, holding both up in a sign of surrender.

"Stop it! Both of you! Levi, get your emotions under control! Mikasa. Leave. I don't want to talk to you right now." Eren said, storming out of the room into his bedroom, slamming the door. He couldn't believe that they had just fought like that. Mikasa was acting a lot more over protective than usual and it scared Eren a bit, and Levi, this was a side of Levi he didn't love. The possessive side, the side that almost tore him in two like some kind of prize to be won. Eren couldn't believe it and he didn't want to as he stared at his hands, the fight going through his head. Was Mikasa right? Was he being brainwashed? Eren didn't think so, but maybe she was right. Was he really paler? Eren hadn't noticed until now but maybe he was. One thing was for sure though, as much as he loved Levi, today he realized that this was wrong. Something he had forgotten. He missed the outside world. He felt caged. There was nothing in the world Eren Jaeger hated more than being caged.

 **((AN: so now we are all caught up on the chapters I've finished! There will be updates every Thursday and every Tuesday I will be posting a sneak peak of the next chapter on my blog. Keep an eye out for both! I really hope you enjoy what I have written so far. For updates and sneak peaks you could follow me or check out the tag "fic: Mistaken Message"** **on Tumblr.))**


	18. Outside

Eren looked up as the bedroom door opened just a crack.

"Eren? They're gone." Levi said as he stepped inside, watching the boy carefully. He hadn't seen Eren explode like that in awhile, it worried him to see his green eyed beauty so upset. He regretted causing the boy so much pain, and he wished he could've kept his emotions in control back there.

Eren said nothing, turning his head to look away from Levi. He couldn't stand to look at him now. He had made a mistake. Responding to that anonymous message had been a mistake. He had put himself in this situation and now he was stuck. He knew he loved Levi, he knew that Levi cared about him too. But Eren couldn't stay here. If that meant leaving Levi, so be it. Well, that's what Eren wanted to think. But then a tiny voice inside his head reminded him of how hurt Levi was, how much he wanted to help the man. He hated that voice. But it was persistent and finally Eren turned his head to look at Levi. He felt guilty immediately when he saw how distraught Levi looked. He looked absolutely miserable about the fight earlier.

"Take me outside." Eren demanded, he needed to see how much freedom he had. He needed to see if his wellbeing really even mattered to Levi. He had to know.

"Eren..." Levi started to say before Eren cut him off.

"Rule number 1. Eren will not leave the apartment unless accompanied by Levi or someone who has Levi's trust to protect Eren. Right? Well I'll be accompanied by you." He reasoned, he knew the rules by heart by now, and he knew Levi couldn't argue. If Eren could even get a few minutes in the sun, a few minutes of fresh air, a few minutes of the public, he could clear his head. He could think properly and he could find out the truth. He really did think he loved Levi. He really did with all his heart. But Mikasa's words had struck him. What if he was being brainwashed? What if he didn't love Levi? He needed to know. For that, he needed to get outside.

"You're right... But are you sure you want to go outside? Now? You're upset Eren, you need to calm down."

"I need to calm down?! What was that out in the kitchen then! Were you being calm?! You nearly tore me in two and I can't stand being in this apartment one more fucking second Levi!" Eren snapped, he couldn't take this. He needed this. He needed to blow off steam. But when he looked at Levi's face that had now gotten icy cold he regretted his words.

"Fine. Let's go outside. Let's let your shitty face see some sunlight." Levi said as he stood, pulling Eren up as well. He had given Eren clothes, he had made Eren food, he had kept Eren safe, and in exchange Eren had snapped at him. But, Levi wasn't cruel, and he knew now that the boy loved him back. He knew he had to be nice now. Levi knew that he had to keep the boy, and maybe the boy could learn to protect himself. Maybe Levi could give him some more freedom. This was the test, if he could be good, if Eren could prove himself, Levi would think about letting him out more. Levi pulled on his shoes, shoving Eren's shoes at the boy.

Eren stared at Levi in confusion before taking the shoes, putting them on quickly. He wasn't sure what was with Levi's nee change in attitude but he was wary. Levi was unpredictable, as far as Eren knew he might end up dead in a ditch from this outing. But he wasn't going to back out now, he would have to try to trust Levi. Even if he hated this cold demeanour that Levi had just adopted.

"Thank you for taking me outside.." Eren muttered as Levi opened the door, hoping to relax the man a bit, but it was to no avail as the man only grunted as he grabbed Eren's hand, pulling him down the hallway to the apartment buildings elevator, pressing the down button. When the doors opened Levi pushed Eren inside first before following. Levi hated having to push and pull his green eyed beauty everywhere but he had to keep up this illusion. He had to pretend he was still mad. When they took their first steps out of the apartment building Eren shielded his eyes, staring at the ground.

"It's... Bright." He said softly, a bit intimidated by the amount of people walking along the street and the cars making so much noise. He had almost forgotten how different it was outside of the apartment. The seasons had changed, it was fall now and the trees were almost completely bare. He looked around in wonder before he was snapped from his thoughts by Levi grabbing his hand and pulling him down the street. Eren recognized this place, it was the way to the park he always took pictures in. He reached for his camera but let out a sigh when he realized he had left it at the apartment. Everything looked so similar to his memory, but there were some differences. They had finished building the new playground, some young trees had been recently planted, it was so different, but the same. It was comforting.

"Okay. Where do you want to go?" Levi demanded, staring at the boy. He looked.. Happy. Awestruck. Excited. Happy. In that moment Levi regretted. He regretted not bringing this boy outside sooner because he looked stunning outside, where he was happy.

"Uh.. I'm not sure. Sorry... I didn't think you'd actually take me." Eren replied, a little nervous. If he didn't have a plan would Levi just take him home? Would he have to go back to months and months inside?

"Can we just.. Walk around this park? Maybe just sit in the sun and talk?" He offered, hoping it was enough for Levi. He didn't want to go back, not yet at least.

"Of course." Levi said, still holding Eren's hand tightly as he led the brunette towards a group of picnic tables, glaring at the amount of dirt and grime on them. It couldn't be helped though, the tables were public property and the public was disgusting. He managed to find one a bit away from the others in a patch of sunlight and sat down, Eren carefully sitting beside him. Eren was tense, and Levi could tell. But there was nothing Levi could do about it.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you take me?"

Levi paused, he had expected that question but not so soon, not the first thing.

"Because I love you."

Now Eren paused, confused by the answer. He knew Levi claimed he loved him in the past but was it really the only reason he was taken? Was he really just a pretty prize? That was bullshit, and Eren knew it.

"Levi... There has to be another reason! There has to be! You.. You don't just take the people you love." Eren tried to reason, tried to make sense of this. He wanted to help, and he needed Levi to let him help. But it was the same thing over and over and Eren hated it.

"Why not? I'm protecting you. I'm keeping you safe. I'm showing how much I love you!" Levi's eyes were wide, he looked hurt. Hurt by Eren's words. Levi couldn't understand how Eren didn't see how much he was helping the boy. He was keeping him safe. This was the best way to do it right? Keep him away from anything that could hurt him, but by the way Eren was acting it was as if he thought Levi was hurting him. It was absurd. Levi knew he was helping the boy, nothing could convince him otherwise.

"Levi?" A voice sounded from behind the two and Levi turned to glare at whoever dared to interrupt them, but he paused. It wasn't some stranger. Erwin Smith stood behind the two, looking utterly confused.

"Erwin..." Levi replied, his face deadpan "what are you doing here?" Unlike Hanji, Erwin hadn't tried to contact him since that time in the restaurant all those months ago. But if Levi had remembered correctly awhile back Hanji had mentioned telling Erwin what he was doing. It sent a slight shiver down Levi's spine. He knew Erwin, he knew Erwin would not approve.

"That's what I should be asking you Levi. What are you doing outside? With him?" Erwin tilted his head towards Eren. "This seems... Different than last time." Erwin hadn't been there last time, he had met Hanji in college and was then introduced to Levi, but Hanji had told him the story about principal Church enough times to know that this was different. As a matter of fact Erwin was on his way to visit Levi after having gotten a call from Hanji saying the man had kicked them out. Even if he had met Hanji first, there had always been something about Levi that Erwin felt he could relate to more.

"Kid wanted to go outside. I brought him outside. What do you want eyebrows?" Levi slowly reached his hand out, taking Eren's in his. He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling that he needed to make sure his green eyed beauty was still there. Eren gave a slight jump as his hand was grabbed but didn't pull away. Erwin didn't know the whole story. He only knew what Hanji had told him. It wasn't enough. Erwin didn't know what happened on Levi's side. Erwin didn't know how he was broken too.

 _"Just fucking love me already!" Levi was close to tears as he stared at his principal, the man partially starved, abandoned, toyed with, everything short of being beaten. But still not broken. It frustrated Levi. The only thing that frustrated him more was that stupid calm voice he used. How dare this man, being so close to death still sound calm? It had been over a year yet he still hadn't broken him. Levi wasn't sure who would break first._

 _"Ackerman.. Would you like to talk? You seem stressed. I'm sure this is taking quite the toll on you." That calm voice. That relaxed visage. The whole image annoyed Levi._

 _"Sh-shut up!" He stammered, a tear falling from his eye. He quickly wiped his face, his free hand clenching and unclenching at his side before he fell to his knees, crawling to the man chained to the walls as he hugged him tightly._

 _"I love you._ _You have to love me back. You have to. Please." Levi muttered against the man's chest. "I don't know what I would do without you... Farlan... Help me."_

"I see... And does this kid speak?" Erwins words snapped Levi out of his memory, the blonde was watching Eren carefully. Eren had been sitting still, listening, not wanting to interrupt a conversation between Levi and someone who apparently knows him.

"Oh.. Uh I'm Eren." He said, glancing at the blonde, "yeah.. I uh wanted to go outside and Levi was nice enough to let me." He explained to this Erwin. At least he thought the man's name was Erwin. He thought that's what Levi called him earlier.

"It's nice to meet you Eren. I'm sure we can have a nice long chat together. Right Levi? I'm sure Eren here wouldn't mind a friend." Erwin sat himself down across from Eren, his eyes calculating. He would find out what was really going on.


	19. Maman

"Tell me about yourself Eren." Erwin said calmly, watching the boy closely when he looked down at his lap.

"Uh... Well what do you want to know?" He asked in reply, unsure of how to answer that question. This was weird, Eren wasn't sure how to react when faced with this stranger who seemed to know Levi.

"Oi. Can't you see he's uncomfortable? Leave him alone eyebrows." Levi said, his hand still clenching Eren's tightly. He hated the way Erwin was staring at Eren, as if he could figure him out, as if he knew everything. It really pissed Levi off. Erwin stared at Levi for a second before turning back to Eren.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable Eren?" He asked, still calm and collected.

"No.." Eren said after a minute, turning to Levi "I'm fine." He tried to reassure Levi, he thought the two were friends but the way Levi was acting led him to believe that the two had had a falling out.

"Good, hey Eren do you want to hear some things about Levi?" Erwin tenpted the boy, hoping he would open up more so Erwin could see whether or not the boy was truly uncomfortable, or saying it for Levi's sake. He let a smile breach his features when Eren nodded.

"Well I only met him when I was in college but did you know Levi speaks french?" Erwin glanced at Levi "Isn't that right?"

"Oui. Et tu es un morceau de merde." He gave Erwin a quick glare, it had been awhile since he had spoken French, but he clearly remembered his mother language. If he thought about it, Levi realized he hadn't spoken French in years, not since his mother.

"Really? What did you just say Levi? Oh can you say something in French to me?" Eren had no idea that Levi spoke another language, it was interesting. He found himself wanting to know more. He watched Levi think for a minute before the man responded.

"Tu est beau. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Tu es ma beauté aux yeux vert." Levi replied, not answering Eren's other question. It was nice, being able to say those things out loud, so calmly, yet Eren had no idea what he had said, and the way the boy looked at him, as if this was the most interesting thing that had happened to him. Maybe Levi should have told Eren about his second language earlier. He hadn't even thought about it, he hadn't spoken much French since the accident. Levi's hand tightened around Eren's for a second when he remembered.

"I'm sorry Ms. Ackerman, but we cannot allow your son to stay at our school. His grades are subpar and this is the fourth fight this month. Levi will no longer be accepted at this establishment." The principal explained calmly, his face blank with no expression. But Levi knew. Levi knew they were glad to be rid of him. They all were. There wasn't a place where Levi could be, because Levi refused to listen to any rules but his own.

On the way home neither Levi nor his mom spoke, instead spending the car ride in silence. Kuchel's hands gripped the steering wheel a bit too hard, her knuckles white. Levi could tell she was seething with rage but he knew she would never take it out on him.

"Désole maman..." Levi muttered under his breath, looking out the window as they drove home. He couldn't help it. Those kids were being assholes, even after Levi had told them to stop. Levi didn't give second chances, they had what was coming for them.

"Non. Tu n'est pas désole. Don't lie to me." Kuchel said with a slight groan, pulling into the driveway of their home.

"Now I have to find you a new school and I doubt there's a school left that will be willing to take you anymore! I can't just move Levi, my job is here! Why can't you just be normal?!" She snapped, immediately regretting her words. She didn't mean that. She didn't mean to hurt her son but she knew she couldn't take it back as Levi unbuckled himself, stepping out of the car.

"Va te faire foutre maman." He went inside without looking back, slamming his bedroom door closed. He didn't even care when his mom went out for another drive. Probably to clear her head. Maybe to just escape from Levi. Either way, Levi didn't care until he heard the knock on the door, staring at the police who stood in the doorway.

"Levi Ackerman? Your mother has been found in a head on collision. I'm sorry to say she did not survive."

"Levi? Is something wrong?" Eren asked, confused by how Levi had spaced out so suddenly. Erwin watched Levi carefully as well, wondering if maybe the topic of language had brought up some memories. He couldn't remember Hanji telling him about any French related incidents, but clearly something had upset Levi.

"I'm fine. Don't you think you've been outside enough today?" Levi stood, pulling Eren up with him.

"We're going home."

Erwin watched the two leave, tempted to follow them but deciding against it. He hadn't found too much suspicious about today. Maybe Hanji was wrong. Maybe this wasn't anything like the last time Erwin had been told about.

 **Hanji POV**

"That was bullshit! We need to get Eren away from him!" It was obvious that Mikasa was furious, but Hanji was a bit tired of the same thing over and over again.

"Mikasa, you upset Eren just as much as he did. He is not entirely at fault. I told you to stay calm." They tried to argue, the last thing Mikasa had done was stay calm. Hanji was positive things could've gone better if Mikasa hadn't blown things out of proportion. They could tell Mikasa was going to snap at them but Hanji was saved by the bell, literally as their phone started ringing. They quickly fished it out of their pocket, checking the caller ID.

"Erwin?" They asked when they hit accept call, confused as to why they had gotten the sudden call.

"Hanji. I ran into Levi and Eren today. Outside. I think you might be wrong about this."

"Outside? Like both of them were outside in public? No, that can't be right. Levi wouldn't." Hanji couldn't believe the words they were hearing, Erwin couldn't be right, they had just seen Eren and Levi and there was no way that Levi would let Eren outside after what had just happened.

"Hanji. Maybe we shouldn't keep such a close eye on them. Maybe things are fine." Erwin tried to argue, after meeting Eren he could see clearly through the way he talked, the way he seemed so interested in Levi, the way he asked Levi if everything was okay. It was clear to Erwin that Eren loved Levi, and honestly he didn't care about how Eren came to love Levi. He was just glad that Levi was loved after all these years.

"Erwin. That doesn't change the fact that Levi took him."

"But that does change the fact that this isn't like last time. Levi has changed."

Hanji was silent for a moment, thinking it over.

"Maybe you're right." With that Hanji ended the call, gesturing for Mikasa to leave. Hanji needed to think. They needed to decide what to do next.

* * *

 **AN: Translations for the French: "Yes. And you're a piece of shit"**

 **"You're beautiful. You are the love of my life. You're my green eyed beauty."**

 **"Sorry mom..."**

 **"No. You aren't sorry."**

 **"Fuck you mom."**


	20. What's Wrong

_"Welcome to Survey High." Those words brightly painted on a long banner were a complete eyesore in Levi's opinion. First days were always the worst according to him. Too many people desperate to stand out, too many people over reacting to seeing people they hadn't seen all summer, too many people crowding the hallways. But Levi had to make this work. He was lucky to find a school willing to take him, especially with him just entering his senior year. But he couldn't mess it up. He owed it to his mother to at least try._

 _At least he didn't have to talk to anyone. He looked around as he walked through the front doors, tryig to find the office so he could pick up his timetable. It was fairly easy to spot with the large crowd of students surrounding it, pushing through to get their schedules quickly. Great. Busy crowd. Levi hated crowds and he honestly did not care if he was late to his first class. So he waited, watching as the crowd dissipated while the students went to class. That's when Levi moved forward, seeing his and only a few timetables left on the table. He reached for his but was stopped when his wrist was grabbed, perfectly manicured nails wrapped around his wrist_.

 _"Excuse me. You don't happen to be the new student, Levi Ackerman are you?" Perfect makeup covered her face, a wide fake smile perfected over years of dealing with teenagers spread across the face of the secretary holding Levi's wrist._

 _"That would be me." Levi said, tearing his wrist from her grip and grabbing his timetable. He didn't have time for some fake nice secretary wanting to know more about the new kid. He walked out, checking his schedule to find his first class. He didn't notice as the secretary turned around, standing up and knocking on the principals door._

 _"Mr. Church? The new kid cam by recently. I took the liberties of looking into him before hand, he definitely has the look to match the stories. I'd watch out for him." She said quickly, watching the principal nod before leaving, knowing the man would want to meet this Levi kid. Especially considering how infamous he was from the horror stories of other schools_.

When they arrived back at the apartment Eren sat down on the couch, staring at Levi with a questioning look. He didn't believe for one second that there wasn't anything wrong given the way Levi had oh so suddenly decided they had to go back. Eren had enjoyed himself out there, even if it was a bit overwhelming at first.

"Okay. What gives? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Levi said as he swung open the fridge, pouring himself a glass of scotch, as always. It was almost infuriating that he was going back to his old ways after all that had happened today. He couldn't believe that he was practically back at square one with Levi. This was absolute bullshit.

"Put that glass down. Get the fuck over here. Fucking talk to me Levi!" Eren demanded, too angry to think about any consequences that he may face for talking like that. He was almost too shocked to be angry when Levi complied, setting down the glass and walking over to Eren. He was convinced Levi had been replaced with some stranger when Levi pulled him into his arms, hugging Eren tightly.

"Eren.. You can't leave me." Levi pressed his face against Eren's chest as he whispered that, his voice cracking slightly, surprising Eren even more. Eren was at a loss of what to do at this point, he had been angry but the feeling of Levi's face pressed against his chest, arms around each other, Eren found he couldn't be angry. He just couldn't find it in himself to hate Levi.

"Levi... You have to tell me. What's wrong." Eren knew in this moment that he wasn't doing enough. Him being here wasn't enough. He needed to do more if he wanted Levi to get better.

Levi said nothing, shaking his head slightly with his face still buried in the younger mans shirt. The last thing he wanted was to talk, all he wanted to do right now is relax, and be close with his green eyed beauty. He wanted to forget about Erwin, forget about Hanji, forget about his mother, just stay here. He just hoped Eren of all people could understand that.

But Eren couldn't understand, he just couldn't. He couldn't see why Levi was doing all these things, he couldn't see why Levi wouldn't talk. But he knew that now was not the time to ask. So he sighed, releasing himself from Levi's grip slowly and heading over to the fridge."Hey. How do you like your scotch?" He asked, pulling out the bottle. Maybe, just maybe Eren could get through to him with a bit of liquor.

Levi couldn't help but stare at the boy in shock. This was... New, to say the least. He almost chuckled at how quickly his demeanour had changed, becoming so pliant, rather than the anger he showed before. But there was one thing for sure on Levi's mind

"Don't even try, you'll fuck it up. Let me show you." He said, a slight smile pulling on his lips as he walked over to the boy, grabbing the bottle of scotch out of his hand. Perhaps he would tell the boy what was troubling him later, but for now, he didn't mind going back to their regular routine, perhaps with a few more visits outside. He glanced at Eren to find the boy watching his every move, it was kind of cute if you asked Levi.

"Thanks for showing me... I'll do it next time." Eren said when Levi had finished and took the first sip of his drink. Levi had been very particular about the right number of ice cubes in the glass and very exact with the amount of actual scotch, it almost seemed like a science to Eren. Too bad he was never very good at science. He followed Levi and sat down on the couch beside him, that's when he remembered. What had happened. What he had said, before Mikasa came over, before going outside. Eren had almost forgotten what he had admitted to Levi, but when he sat back down on that couch he remembered. The talking, the I Love You, the almost kiss. That's when he remembered one more important fact, Levi never said it back. Levi hadn't replied. Sure, they had almost kissed but Levi had never replied, and that worried Eren. What if he said it too soon? Yeah, Levi had kind of kidnapped him but what if he had realized over time that he didn't love Eren? What if... Eren had made a mistake, not in coming here -he no longer regretted that- but in speaking too soon.

He glanced at Levi, the man looking relaxed, and calmer, and happier now that they were back inside. But Eren couldn't relax, not when he had those thoughts swirling inside his head. He didn't even realize that he was fidgeting, sitting stiffy, tapping hos fingers against his leg, too caught up in his worry.

"Oi. You look... Stiff. What's up?" Levi on the other hand had noticed Eren's strange behaviour right away. Had he taken the boy out too early and now he was desperate for more? Had he done something to upset the boy? He just couldn't figure it out. But he didn't have to. All his questions were wiped from his mind in a second as Eren leaned towards him, their faces only inches apart.

At first he could only feel Eren's breath against his lips, his hand gripping his arm, then blackness when he closed his eyes, waiting. A soft pressure against his lips when they finally met, moving together in sync as they kissed. His mind was blank, not a single coherent thought could make its way through except, Eren. Eren, Eren, Eren. The only thought on Levi's mind, unable to do much more than move his lips against Eren's. Until the boy pulled away

"You.. Never responded earlier." The brunette muttered, glancing down at his lap. He couldn't believe he had just done that, his mind still stuck on the kiss.

Levi stared at the boy confused at first but then it hit him. He internally slapped himself when be realized he had let something so simple worry the boy.

"You brat. Of course I love you too."

AN: School started for me on Tuesday and I was having a lot of trouble with writers block this past week but I pushed through and wrote this chapter! I hope you enjoy! (This is actually my first time writing a kiss so tell me how I did!)


	21. We Need To Talk

It was electrifying, a total shock when Eren found himself kissing Levi, not even knowing what he himself was doing. But when they pulled away and Eren got to see that slight flush on Levi's face made him feel much more confident.

"You brat. Of course I love you too." Those words were more than Eren could have hoped for. More than anything he could have wished for. But here he was, with those words being spoken to him. He almost couldn't believe it. With a yawn he felt himself leaning against Levi, the amount of excitement for the day having finally caught up with him. He could feel his eyes drooping, and part of him didn't want to fall asleep on Levi, but part of him did, and that part won as Eren let his eyes close, lightly resting.

Levi stared at the boy resting on his shoulder in a bit of surprise before his face broke out in a smile. That was cute. Falling asleep on his shoulder. He watched the boy for a bit before slowly inching himself out from under him, picking him up carefully. Levi carried Eren bridal style into his room, planning to just carefully tuck the boy in and leave. But just as he put him down he felt a hand grab the front of his shirt.

"Stay." Eren muttered, pulling a surprised Levi down beside him. He wasn't sure what he was even thinking or if he was thinking at all, but even if he was tired and he knew he'd be out like a light any second, he knew he wanted Levi to stay with him.

He smiled to himself when he felt Levi relax beside him, glad that the man had decided to stay as he rolled over, placing an arm over Levi as he quickly faded into sleep.

 **Mikasa POV**

Here she was for what seemed like the millionth time she stood in front of the police station, once again considering telling them exactly where Eren was. But something held her back. Eren didn't seem hurt. He didn't seem scared. But that wasn't enough not to go in right?

With a sigh she stepped inside, she had to do this. She had to give Eren's location to the police. She didn't even pause at the front desk, having been here before enough times already. She immediately demanded to see the head of her case. Walking quickly when she was let inside. She had a feeling that the secretary was tired of seeing her but she didn't care, because she wouldn't have to come back once they had rescued Eren.

"You again, I thought we told you that we would take care of the case. These things take time, we will find your brother." The officer looked tired sitting behind his desk, Mikasa could sense a bit of annoyance in his voice. At this point he had practically given up on trying to keep the asian girl in front of him out of the way, given how often she just barged in.

"Too late. I already found him." Mikasa crossed her arms across her chest as smug smile spread across her face. Quickly grabbing a piece of paper and a pen she wrote down the address of Levi's apartment, leaving it on the officer's desk before turning to leave. Before she found herself regretting it.

 **Levi POV**

Levi watched Eren sleep for a bit before falling into a light sleep, the boys arm still around him. Only a fehours later was when he woke up, woke up to find bright green eyes staring at him. Eren was already awake.

"Morning." Eren said, giving Levi a slight smile before rolling away and sitting up. "You were sleeping for awhile." He commented, standing up and stretching.

"You fell asleep first." Levi protested, sitting up as well. He glanced at the clock, a slight smile on his face when he saw that it was morning. He had slept through the night with Eren beside him. He almost thought he was still dreaming. But he wasn't, and that made it even better. But Eren looked like he had something more serious on his mind.

"Levi. We still need to talk." He started to say, but was cut off by Levi holding a hand up.

"There's nothing to talk about Eren. Didn't we say we loved each other? Isn't that enough?" The last thing Levi wanted was to talk. Couldn't they fall back into their regular routine? With maybe a bit more kissing? But that clearly wasn't Eren's plan.

"Yes there is Levi! Whether I love you or not doesn't change the fact that you kidnapped me! It doesn't change the fact that you're controlling me! You have issues Levi. I want to work through them with you. I want to help you." Eren knew that this talk had to happen, and he would damn well make it happen. Make it happen now.

"Eren, I'm protecting you from this world! I'm protecting you from things that are going to hurt you! I'm protecting you from the side of me that the world forced out. A side you will never meet. Stop trying! Just. Stay, and let me love you. That's all I need from you. Not your fucking help. Can't you understand that?" Levi stood quickly. He wasn't going to sit there and let Eren try and force out that side of him. He wasn't going to sit there and let Eren try to help him. Levi was positive. He didn't need help. Not as long as Eren was there. If only Eren could understand that.

But as far as Eren was concerned Levi was being an idiot. A person can't just heal you by being near! A person can't help you if you insist that they stay away from it! Who would help Levi if not Eren? Eren couldn't think of anyone who would come to mind. It frustrated him. How could he help if Levi kept refusing to talk?!

"I'm 22 Levi! You're a bit too late to be protecting me from the world! You don't need to protect me from you." Eren tried to reach out to Levi. Tried to comfort him, but the man looked hurt as he pulled away, turning from Eren.

"Stop. Eren don't push me. I'm not letting you see that side of me." Levi took one last glance at Eren over his shoulder before heading for the door. He needed air. He needed to compose himself before he snapped. But he never got the chance. Opening the door Levi was struck by déjà vu as he found himself face first with the police.

"Levi Ackerman? You're coming with us for kidnapping and holding someone captive against their will."

Levi quickly glanced back just for a second, the last glance he got of Eren being one of the boy looking terrified. Levi unable to reach him as he was handcuffed and dragged away. Those police officers moving into his home. Talking to his Eren. Levi unable to do anything as his green eyed beauty was exposed to the world he had worked so hard to protect him from.

This had to be a nightmare.

(AN: ahhh school has been so hectic and writers block has made me pretty down and I may or may have not been listening to sad angsty music while writing this. Hehe. Uhh. So this chapter marks the last arc of this story. Expect between 3-5 more chapters until the end.)


	22. Fuck the Law

Three days. It's been three days in this hell hole. Hell hole that Levi would be stuck in until his court trial. He had been appointed a lawyer, but clearly a shitty one since he kept insisting that there was too much evidence and that Levi should just plead guilty. A cowards way out. A way that would end Levi between 3-7 years in jail. 3-7 years without Eren. He couldn't do that. He couldn't go that long without his green eyed beauty. But as far as everyone else was concerned he had to. It was the law. Fuck the law.

 **Mikasa POV**

He barely talks anymore. Eren used to be so full of life, never shutting up and that was one of Mikasa's favourite things about him. But not now. Not since he had been saved three days ago. He just sat there, as if unaware of his surroundings. She sighed, picking up a plate with eggs and toast on it. Scrambled, how he liked it.

"Eat Eren." She said as she set down the plate, making Eren jump slightly. He had been too lost in thought overnight to realize it was already morning. A third day with no Levi. He glanced at the plate, almost contemplating eating it. But he couldn't. It reminded him of his first morning with Levi, the man making him scrambled eggs and how often the man made eggs like that afterwards. Eren shook his head before he pushed it away, like he did to most of his meals. He didn't want to eat right now. He didn't want to be here.

"Eren you can't keep skipping meals." Mikasa protested, pushing the plate back towards him.

"Why not?"

"You need to be healthy."

"Why?"

"Because people care about you Eren."

"Levi cared about me."

Mikasa stood quickly, glaring at her brother. Every single time. Every single time she had tried to talk to him about anything it always came back to Levi. Nothing annoyed her more.

"Levi's a criminal! He doesn't love you! You don't love him!" She couldn't help but snap. Day after day after day Eren was the same and he refused to admit the fact that Levi wasn't coming back into his life anytime soon. Anytime at all if it were up to Mikasa.

"Shut up! Shut up Mikasa! You keep saying that but you don't know him! You just assumed and ruined his life! Our life! Don't fucking say that he doesn't love me. Don't fucking say that I don't love him!" Eren slammed both his hands on the table as he stood, glaring at Mikasa.

"Eren you're being an idiot! He kidnapped you! Held you against your will! Now sit back down and eat for once!"

"Fuck you Mikasa. You're not my saviour. You ruined my life and you ruined his." He knew he was being irrational. He knew he was being illogical but Eren didn't care. Not one bit. All he cared about was the fact that no one seemed to ever believe him. He did love Levi. He knew he loved Levi. Levi loved him too. He knew that. Nothing would change that. So he repeated it over and over in his head as he sat down, grabbing a fork and eating. He would need Mikasa to trust him even a little if he wanted to find a way to see Levi again.

 **Hanji POV**

It had taken a bit to convince the police to let them see Levi but they had managed it. Being a neurologist with a minor in psychology comes in handy when you want to analyze someone to plead for insanity. Which is the lie they told the police. That Levi would plead for insanity.

"If it isn't my little ball of gloom!" They announced as they stepped into the meeting room. Levi was seated in a chair on one side of the table, Hanji was almost struck by déjà vu when they saw him. The greasy hair, sunken face, dark circles under his eyes, Levi looked like a mirror image of what he did all those years ago in high school. The way he looked before he had kidnapped Principal Church.

"Is Eren with you?" The first words that their friend spoke to them, and it was those. This wasn't looking good. This wasn't looking good at all.

"No he isn't. I've been so busy trying to get to see you that I haven't checked on him yet. I'm sure Mikasa is taking good care of him." Hanji tried giving their friend a smile, but they only got a blank look in return.

"You came here... With no Eren. No news on Eren. Telling me that he's been staying with that crazy sister of his that tore us apart?" Levi deadpanned, seething anger on the inside, but he couldn't let it show. He knew that the police were watching them.

"Uh... Yes." Hanji said, realizing their mistake. What were the chances of Levi even talking if there was nothing to bribe him with. If there was no information on Eren to give him. Probably low chances. Hanji was surprised he hadn't gotten up and walked out by now.

"Then why the fuck are you here?"

"To help you plead insanity."

 **Eren POV**

He had trouble sleeping. Everytime he closed his eyes the same scene would play. Levi being dragged away over and over in front of him. Levi gone. People promising that he wouldn't come back as if that's what Eren wanted. That's not what he wanted. Once again he sat up, climbing out of bed. The clock read midnight. Eren didn't care. He needed some air. He would go on a walk.

He wasn't sure where, but he doubted he would go back to his favourite park or his favourite cafe again. Too many memories. Instead he walked in the opposite direction. As far from any memories as he could. Until he found himself in a part of town he had never been too. Flashing lights surrounded him and huge signs pointed him towards an abundance of clubs and bars. Seemed like the perfect place to forget everything.

That's how Eren found himself seated on a plush red sofa in the front row of a strip club. The lights were low given how late it was, and the dancers were getting lazy, not too many customers at this time. But Eren didn't mind as he stared at the glass of scotch in his hands. He didn't know what had possessed him to order it, but he had, and it reminded him of Levi.

"Hey you look a little down. Need some cheering up?" A tall tan woman with short brown hair pulled back into a ponytail wearing an outfit that could barely be considered underwear slid next to Eren. Her face looked blank but she had a certain fire behind her eyes.

"Oh.. Uh no thanks. I'm kind of taken, in a way..." Eren stuttered out, surprised by the woman's sudden appearance. But she just laughed, throwing her arm over the back of the sofa.

"I only dance for ladies, I'm too gay for you kiddo. I was offering to talk." She held out a hand for Eren to shake. "I'm Ymir."

"Eren." He took Ymir's hand and shook it quickly. "Yeah. I think I could use someone to talk to." He said, wondering how much help a stripper would be, but the idea of talking to a stranger sounded nice.

"So what's got you down kiddo? It's been awhile since we had a guy come in so late and sit there staring at his glass instead of us." Ymir didn't waste any time beating around the bush. This kid was an oddity sure, but Ymir had a feeling that he'd have an interesting story.

"My boyfriend got locked in jail for kidnapping me." Eren got the message to be blunt and replied the same way back to Ymir.

"Hoo boy. There's gotta be a story behind that one. I want to hear that story. Tell me more mystery kid." Ymir relaxed on the sofa, preparing herself for a story that may have made her regret staying late a little less.

It took almost 2 hours for Eren to finish his story. Starting from the first message until the day Levi was dragged away and every moment in between. Levi breaking his phone, changing the locks, waking him up way too early, and the absurd rules. But he also mentioned all the good things, staying up late together, Levi making his meals, watching movies, talking about anything, when he was finally taken outside and how exciting it was, and he found he couldn't leave out the kisses that had shocked him but made him feel so special. He finished the story with why he was here so late, why he couldn't sleep, why he couldn't close his eyes.

But not only was he explaining, he found himself actually sipping at the scotch as he talked. It was almost soothing. It reminded him of Levi, but he found it wasn't in a bad way.

Ymir seemed to be listening a bit too intently, too interested in this stranger that had wandered into a strip club. She herself wasn't too interested in it but she wanted to remember as much as she could so that she could tell her girlfriend about it later. She knew Historia would love to meet this kid.

By the time Eren had ended up his story with why he had ended up in the club it had been closed for the night. He began the long trek home. It was harder finding his way back to the apartment building, but he managed to make it back before the sun rose. Getting inside at around 4. His hand clenched around the piece of paper in his pocket. One that Ymir had given him when they parted. He pulled out the paper and uncrumpled it, reading it to himself.

 _"Kiddo,  
(614)555-6704_

 _(614)645-5557  
#'s for me + girlfriend she'll wanna hear that story too!"_


	23. Lunch Meeting

"I'm heading out Mikasa. See you later." Eren called as he left. It had been four days since he met Ymir, a week since he was taken from Levi, but Eren still hadn't met Ymir's girlfriend. He and Ymir had been texting for a bit and she kept insisting he talk to her girlfriend. It only took four days until Eren gave in. He was told to meet up with them for lunch near the girl's work, he couldn't complain about a free lunch.

"I'm glad you're taking pictures again." Mikasa said with a smile. That was the lie Eren had told her. That he was going out to take pictures and that he'd be back well before it got dark. It was a good enough lie to keep her satisfied. With his camera around his neck he left. He actually hadn't taken pictures since he had been torn from Levi. But he didn't want her following him. Who knows what she'd say if she found out that he was hanging out with a stripper.

Eren was almost surprised to find himself out front of a large office building fifteen minutes later. He checked the address again but he was in the right place.

"Kiddo!" Eren turned to find Ymir walking towards him with a large smile on her face. It was almost surprising to see her in regular clothes, but he reminded himself that it would be absurd if the woman wore her work outfits all the time.

"You don't have to call me that.." Eren muttered when Ymir ruffled his hair as a hello. "Are we in the right place?" He asked, once again glancing up at the large office building. Seemed a bit odd that Ymir was dating someone who worked somewhere so professional.

"Of course! My girlfriend Historia is a top class therapist!"

A therapist... Suddenly Eren had an idea that this lunch would turn into an analyzation.

"Oh Ymir you're here already!" A petite blonde woman dressed nicely in a blouse and pencil skirt ran out of the building, stopping in front of the two of them. She was definitely pretty, she even looked pretty young for her profession and maybe it was the way the sunlight hit her hair but she looked like she was an angel sent to solve all your problems.

"Of course I am. Wouldn't want to keep you waiting." Ymir said, pulling the much shorter girl in for a hug. "This is Eren. The scotch kid from a few nights ago I told you about."

Scotch kid? Was that his new nickname?

"Oh Eren it's so nice to meet you!" Historia exclaimed, fighting her way out of Ymir's embrace to shake Eren's hand. The look on her face, so concerned, worried, it just confirmed Eren's earlier suspicion.

This was going to be more than just a free lunch.

 **Levi POV**

"Plead insanity? Are you sure you're not fucking insane shitty glasses?"

"Think about it Levi! If you pull it off your sentence could be voided. Sure, I doubt you'd be able to see Eren for a little bit… But you wouldn't have to go to jail." Hanji protested, trying to work out the numbers in their mind. Even if Eren didn't press charges, he wasn't considered in a stable state of mind to not press charges due to the effects of Stockholm Syndrome that he probably had. As Eren's only relative Mikasa had the rights to press charges and there was no doubt in Hanji's mind that the girl would press charges. Sure, Hanji knew that Levi had kidnapped an innocent kid. Sure, Levi was pretty fucked up. But they didn't want to see their friend in jail. Which is why, in their mind, insanity defence was the way to go.

"If I do it... How would I pull it off?" Levi thought out loud, he was bloody fucking positive that he wasn't insane but he was also positive that he wanted to see Eren again. No matter what.

Hanji laughed, this would be easy. They already had a plan, not to mention that they technically had the requirements to analyze Levi. They just needed to set him off in court to prove it. For that they would need Eren's help.

"Just be yourself short stack. You're already insane in the public's eye." With that Hanji stood to leave. They flashed Levi a wide smile and a wink as they left.

"Oh and Eren will be a witness."

 **Eren POV**

Lunch had been... Interesting to say the least. Historia seemed almost too nice to be real if he were to tell the truth, nothing like her taller girlfriend. But there was something about her that made him feel safe. He couldn't stop himself from recounting his story to her, the blonde girl listening intently, nodding on occasion, even asking questions. But what she did when he finished surprised Eren the most. She hugged him. In the middle of the restaurant she leaned over the table and hugged Eren. Someone she had just met. It was beyond surprising, but at the same time it was nice.

Nice to know that someone else thought he wasn't completely insane for loving Levi.

On the other hand, there had been one downfall. Historia had insisted that Eren come back once a week and meet with her. He knew what that meant. She wanted to help him. She thought he needed therapy.

That was one thing that Eren couldn't believe that he needed.

But he didn't have to go back. He didn't have to talk to either of them ever again, so he took Historia's card and thought it over. At the very least he could use her help when he managed to save Levi and help him.

With that in mind he went home, getting in the door soon after he had left the restaurant to find Mikasa at the kitchen table, seemingly waiting for Eren.

"I got a call today from Hanji. They want you to be present at Levi's trial in two days." She explained, the look on her face clearly showing that she didn't want Eren to go.

"Two days? That soon?" Eren on the other hand already had a plan forming of just how to get to talk to Levi again and maybe in the back of his head he wanted to run away with the man.

Mikasa knew that look on Eren's face and she did not like it. Not one bit. It was obvious he hadn't recovered from whatever brainwashing Levi had done to him. She was worried. Worried that her brother wasn't thinking logically. Worried that her brother would make a mistake that was irreversible. She knew that she might be overreacting, and she did trust Hanji to an extent. But she wanted to keep her brother safe, her family safe, even if it meant being the hard voice of no.

"You can't go. Eren he's crazy and he will lie his way out of this if he thinks he can still see you. You have to think of your safety." She tried to reason, doing her best to stay calm and not freak out at him. She didn't want another shouting match.

"I am thinking of my safety Mikasa. I feel safe with Levi." Eren sighed, he knew she'd say something like that, and he was tired of fighting with her over the same thing over and over again. He knew he'd go to the trial, whether Mikasa wanted him to or not.

"Eren. If you're going to go. I'm going with you." Mikasa insisted. Doubting that things would go well if she insisted that he not go. At the very least she could keep an eye on him. Keep him from doing something stupid. Mikasa had a feeling there was more to Hanji's plan than just using Eren as a witness, and she didn't want her brother to get hurt any more than he already was.


	24. Trial

If there was anything in the world that Eren Jaeger hated it was having to dress in a stuffy suit and tie. But Mikasa had insisted, saying that he had to look formal or something. Like hell he had to look formal, he was headed to his boyfriend's trial fro fucks sake.

Boyfriend.

That was the second time Eren had called Levi his boyfriend. Was that even what he was? Probably. Maybe. Eren didn't even know. But he guessed that that was what they were, right? That's what two people who loved each other were?

He was getting off topic. He couldn't worry about whether or not Levi was his boyfriend until he had Levi back. Which brought him back to the extreme discomfort that was having to wear a suit and tie on a day that was way too warm for this and in a courtroom too stuffy even when almost empty.

"Eren, sit still!" Mikasa practically hissed at him, her hand on his leg to stop the bouncing that Eren hadn't even noticed had started. He was nervous and it was obvious. Mikasa on the other hand was so still she almost seemed made of glass, too tense to do much more then clench her jaw and hope that this trial would start soon, and better than that, end soon.

They sat in the front row of a very small courtroom, only six benches for viewing in the room. Not that any visitors would be viewing this private matter. Only those involved. Hanji looked over their shoulder, giving Eren a slight smile of reassurance. They knew that this wouldn't last long. A simple trial, Eren would get to see Levi, everything would go back to normal. At least that's what Eren hoped.

"All rise." Those words were said and the few people in the courtroom stood. Eren glanced to the door to the left of the high table, a judge in dark robes and a red sash coming out and taking his place at the raised desk at the front of the room. Once the judge was seated everyone else around him sat so Eren did too.

"Today we will be looking at a forced containment inflicted on Eren Jaeger by the defendant Levi Ackerman." The judge read off the paper in front of him, he looked bored, as if he had deal with way too many cases that day.

"Is the defendant here?"

"Yes your honour." A lawyer in a crisp black suit responded quickly, turning his head to a small box made of glass with a small chair in it and a door behind the chair. Eren turned just in time to see the door open, Levi being led out in handcuffs by a police officer. Eren almost gasped at how pale Levi was even after a short time in holding. His face was sunken and his eyes were lined with larger, darker bags than usual. Eren froze when he felt those eyes trained on him, never leaving him, Levi looked like a starving man staring at a feast just out of reach.

Eren found himself not being able to pay attention to everything being said, the overabundance of legal speak flying right over his head. Instead he couldn't stop staring at his boyfriend just on the other side of the glass box. Eren hated seeing Levi looking so miserable, it drove him insane. He wanted to help the man. But he couldn't until they got this sorted out. So Eren forced himself to look away from Levi and pay attention to his surroundings. Just in time too.

"Would the witness Eren Jaeger please come to the stand?" The prosecutor trained his eyes on Eren, staring as Eren stood up, going to sit behind the podium. He did his best to not show how nervous he was, no one had told him what he was supposed to say or anything and it freaked him out a bit. What if he said the wrong thing? He could get Levi sent away forever. He almost expected a bible and such from all the tv shows he had watched, but instead the prosecutor just started questioning.

"Eren Jaeger, do you know where we are right now? Do you know who I am? Do you know why this trial is taking place and the charges?" The prosecutor asked, never once breaking eye contact with Eren.

"I'm in the courtroom downtown, you're the prosecutor." Eren paused. What was he supposed to say? He did know why the trial was happening but the whole thing didn't quite feel real yet. "This trial is happening because I was held captive." It sounded so much worse when he said it out loud but it was the truth. Right?

"Witness is deemed mentally fit to speak. You may continue questioning." The judge said, nodding as he heard the brunette's answers.

"Thank you your honor." The prosecutor said before turning back to Eren. "Now Eren, as the victim you are the most important witness, anything you say must be the truth." Eren nodded, feeling even more nervous now.

"Good. Would you say that you were held against your will by Mr. Ackerman?"

"Well.. That's.. yes. But only at-" Eren was cut off when the prosecutor raised his hand to silence him.

"So yes, you were held against your will." He glanced over his shoulder to make sure everything was being recorded. "Would you say that Mr. Ackerman had an unhealthy obsession with you? Perhaps a dangerous one?" Eren knew where they were going with this, they needed him to only say yes and he would not be allowed more. Eren wouldn't play that game.

"No. Levi loved me. Nothing dangerous about that."

"Love? To the point he kept you captive? That seems a bit extreme. Are you sure he did not lie to you?" The prosecutor asked again, not letting this die, not until Eren admitted that he was in danger.

"I know he wouldn't lie to me. He loves me. He would never hide something from me." Eren glanced over at Levi in the glass cell, hoping to see Levi gazing back but the man was staring at his lap almost guiltily. Had Eren said something wrong?

"So you know his suspected involvement with the missing of Farlan Church? Yet you still claim you were not in any danger?" The prosecutor seemed surprised but not more surprised than Eren. Who was Farlan Church? What had happened to him? Had Levi taken someone before Eren? Those questions ran through Eren's head and he found he couldn't look at Levi anymore, instead his head turning to stare at the prosecutor.

"Who? Who is Farlan Church?" The prosecutor nodded as he heard the question, so Eren didn't know after all. That made his job easier.

"Farlan Church was a man who went missing years ago, the main suspect in the case Mr. Ackerman but nothing could be proven concretely. We found the body of the man starving in the streets missing both legs. He died before any questioning to be made. What makes you say the same would not have happened to you?" Eren could feel bile rising in his throat. There was no way that Levi would have done that to anyone. No way. Right? They had to be lying. Eren's eyes searched the few people watching, Hanji had to know about this right? But they couldn't meet Eren's eyes. They were instead staring intently at Levi, a terrified look in their eyes.

"You said yourself that there is no concrete proof. How can you say that Levi did it? Look at him! He's wasting away and no one is helping him! He's only human and I love him!" Eren stood as his voice got louder with each statement, all rationality thrown out the window. "Levi! Tell them you didn't do it! You wouldn't ever hurt anyone!" Eren knew he was probably going to be kicked out for this, but not a single part of him could accept that Levi was slipping out of his grasp.

"Order in the court!" The judge commanded as he banged his gavel against the table. Once everyone stopped he continued. "The witness is clearly too distressed to continue." He stated.

"Yes your honour. Eren, please return to your seat." The prosecutor clearly hadn't expected for the brunette to blow up like this and he looked a bit shaken. Eren on the other hand was shaken for different reasons. Was Levi really dangerous enough for Eren to have been in danger of dying? He doubted it but when Levi refused to look him in the eye, Eren couldn't ignore it.

"Dr. Zoe. Is the defendant capable of speaking?" The judge asked when Eren had returned to his seat. Hanji stood, walking over to the glass cell they made eye contact with Levi before responding.

"After having analyzed the patient, he is mentally unable to recount an accurate series of events." They stated calmly. Eren stared at Hanji in confusion, was Levi more far gone than Eren had realized? Did Levi not remember their time together like he had?

"You claim him as insane?"

"Yes your honor. The defendant Levi Ackerman is certifiably insane." Hanji didn't even twitch as they said it. Partially because they were a good actor, but more than that, because Hanji did believe it.

"May I have the analyzations? A recess will be called for the next hour as I consider this new information." The judge informed. Hanji took the papers from their briefcase, handing the multiple medical forms to the Judge in order to confirm their findings.

A guard came out of the door behind Levi and led him away while everyone else stood and left the courtroom for the next hour. Eren left beside Mikasa, staring straight ahead with a blank face, his mind still processing all that had happened.


	25. Court Appointed Therapy

"What the fuck was that?! Hanji how did they know about Church?" Levi demanded when Hanji walked into the small room he was being kept in. But he stayed seated, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the guard still in the room. Hanji let out a sigh.

"I didn't know he would mention that Levi. But trust me. Your brain is way too fucked up for the judge to ignore." Hanji reasoned, trying to lighten the mood but only getting a glare in response.

"Thanks shit for brains." Levi stated in a monotone, his mind still replaying the look of betrayal on Eren's face, that look that had burned right through Levi, leaving him unable to even say anything to his defence.

"So let's say I am insane. What's going to happen? Lock me up in some kind of asylum? That's no better than jail."

"This isn't the 1940's Levi. You'd be monitored by a court appointed therapist and asked to appear in front of a judge every few weeks until they were sure you were stable. You'd at least be able to live in your own apartment." Hanji explained, leaving out the part that since they did not work for the court Levi would be appointed a stranger which could end up even worse than if he was locked up. They looked at Levi who seemed to be lost in thought, hoping the procedure wouldn't be too much for him.

"It won't be the same without Eren." Of course he only focussed on that.

 **Mikasa POV**

"Eren please eat something." Mikasa reminded him, staring at the untouched sandwich she had bought him in a cafe nearby. He looked pale, lost in thought, not entirely there and it worried Mikasa. She knew this trial wouldn't be good for him but she hadn't expected this bad of a response. Not that she was expecting to hear that Levi had done this before. Taken someone. Someone who had died. She was relieved that Eren hadn't suffered the same fate. She sighed when her brother didn't respond, taking a sip of her own coffee as she tried to figure out what to do.

"It's almost time to go back. You don't have to if you don't want to." Mikasa offered, checking the time on her phone. Eren had already spoken and Mikasa doubted anyone would mind if he were to leave before hearing the verdict after what had happened. She stood, asking for the sandwich to go and tapped Eren's shoulder.

"We're leaving. Let's go home." She said as he stood, keeping her hand on his shoulder as a form of reassurance as she led him out of the cafe. Eren just stared at his feet as he walked, almost as if he needed to focus on them to make them move. He just couldn't understand, his thoughts were everywhere and he couldn't focus them. He needed a distraction and almost as if the gods had willed it a distraction came.

"Hey if it isn't the kiddo!" Distraction in the form of Ymir, someone that Mikasa still hadn't met.

"Did you just call my brother kiddo? Do you know him? Eren?" Mikasa turned to her brother with questions swimming in her eyes, confused as hell.

"Ymir! Don't run off ahead!" A blonde angel chasing after the tall brunette, stopping beside her and catching her breath. "You know I can't run in heels." She panted before looking up in surprise.

"Oh Eren! You never called me! I thought you had lost the number." Historia crossed her arms as she stared at Eren.

"Sorry." It was the first words Mikasa had heard from Eren since the trial.

"Don't be sorry! Remember to call me! I wanted to talk more about what happened. I'll even give you a discount." Historia joked, not yet noticing how even more confused Mikasa was now.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" Mikasa finally got a word in, trying to figure out how, where and when Eren had met these two strange girls.

"I'm Ymir and this is my girlfriend Historia. We're Eren's friends. Who are you?"

"His sister and he's never mentioned you." Mikasa answered bluntly, the question of how and when still flowing through her mind. But Eren let out a sigh, all heads turning to him.

"Mikasa, this is Ymir. I met her at a strip club. This is her girlfriend Historia, she's a therapist or something like that." Eren explained, figuring he might as well be the one to explain as the link between the three. But Mikasa looked even more confused now.

"A… strip club? Eren what were you doing at a strip club?" She asked carefully, staring at Eren.

"It's nothing Mikasa, was just lost in thought one night. What are you guys doing here?" Eren brushed the question off quickly, turning back to Ymir and Historia.

"Historia here got a job. But don't worry she can still handle you too kiddo!" Ymir explained, throwing her arm around Historia with a smile. "That is if you ever get around to calling her and setting something up."

"Ymir don't force him. I have a feeling this patient will be a handful." Historia replied, smiling at Eren "But I would still like to talk to you."

"Will do. You should get going now if you need to meet with your new patient." Eren reminded the two girls, also reminding himself to call her later, knowing that if the look Mikasa was giving him was anything to go by then she wanted him to meet with Historia as well. With that said the two girls bid their farewell, waving as they kept walking. Mikasa turned to Eren with a raised eyebrow.

"Since when did you have friends I don't know of?" She half joked, still curious about the two girls who seemed at least decently friendly.

 **Historia POV**

Historia knew from the beginning that this job would be hard, just looking over the file scared her. This man obviously had a lot of issues but she was sure she could work through them. If not, well than what kind of therapist was she? She took a deep breath as she closed the folder she had been given. This would be a tough one, it seemed as if a lot of the issues were deep set in the man's mind from years ago. But Historia was determined to help the man she had been appointed to. She stood and walked over to the door leading out of the room she was in.

"You can send him in now." She told the man on the other side, watching him walk away she turned around again and sat down across from the other empty chair in the room as she waited, tapping her fingers against the folder. She looked up as the door was opened again, giving a smile as her newest patient was led in, escorted by two police officers. Historia stood, holding out her hand to the black haired man who walked in.

"Mr. Ackerman, it's nice to meet you. You guys can leave, I'd rather talk to Mr. Ackerman alone." Historia said, sitting down back in her chair when Levi took his place across from her. The officers looked wary but Historia shooed them away with the promise that this wouldn't take long. When the guards left Levi seemed to visibly relax in his chair. For the first time since he had entered he made eye contact with Historia, the icy stare sending shivers down her spine. This was someone on the very edge of saving, someone who had practically accepted his fate, a challenge.

Historia always liked a challenge and this would be the one of a lifetime.

"Mr. Ackerman, my name is Historia, I'm going to be your therapist until we are sure that you are sane."

"It's Levi." Levi grunted, finding this blonde's attitude too cheery for his liking. But Historia just snorted in laughter.

"Alright 'it's Levi'." She joked, responding in the same grunting tone as he had.

"You know what I meant." He glared in response, he wasn't sure if this blonde was trying to be funny or something but couldn't they get this over with? He had to get back to the apartment so he could find a way to contact Eren.

"Oh so you're one of those patients? Fine, let's get down to work. Do you mind filling out some forms? Just so I can see where you are. Don't lie on them either, I'll know." She reached into her bag, pulling out a few forms, simple stuff, just emotions and reactions to hypothetical scenarios. Historia was sure it wouldn't take long, what she was interested in was looking at how Levi reacted when he read the questions. Levi took the papers, glancing at them.

"You know I'm not suicidal or any shit like that right?" He asked after reading just the first page.

"It's standard stuff. Just fill it out truthfully." Historia responded with a shrug, leaning back in her chair as she waited and observed. A single thought pressed to the front of her mind, was this the Levi that Eren had mentioned? Was this the reason Eren was near the courthouse today? The idea seemed farfetched. She filed it into the back of her mind, something she could think about later.


End file.
